DArc
by Neon-BlueSapphire
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, seorang yang tewas dalam pertempuran melindungi desa kelahirannya, di beri kesempatan kedua oleh Kami-sama dan membawanya pergi ke tatanan baru, "bangkitlah anakku, malaikat pertama spesial dan terkuat milikku", Warn: AngleNaru
1. chapter 1

D'Arc

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

High School DxD Ichie Ishibumi

 **Naruto POV**

"Naruto Uzumaki" suara itu...tidak, tidak mungkin ada seseorang disini selain aku, aku hanya sendirian dan akan terus berlanjut

"Buka matamu, dan lihatlah kedepan" aku hanya menyanggupi suara tersebut, aku bisa menangkap jelas sosok yang sangat terang di depanku

Siapa dia?, kenapa dia bisa berada disini, apa yang ia mau dariku, batinku terus bersuara tentang sosok di depanku, ingin sekali berfikir tapi rasanya otakku sudah down untuk melakukan itu

"aku tau kau mempunyai banyak pertanyaan di pikiranmu tentangku, biar aku jelaskan, aku adalah Kami-sama(Anime), yang menciptakanmu Naruto Uzumaki"

Kami-sama, kenapa aku tidak terlalu terkejut, aku lalu sedikit membungkuk tanda hormat pada sang Kami

"Tegakkan tubuhmu Naruto anakku, kau tidak pantas untuk melakukan hal itu setelah aku menuliskan takdir yang sulit untukmu, aku meminta maaf"

Aku terdiam, tanganku mengepal, rasanya ku ingin bertanya kenapa sang pencipta menciptakan takdir yang begitu kelam baginya, aku diabaikan oleh keluargaku, dikhianati oleh saudaraku temanku bahkan orangtuaku serta orang yang aku cintai?, tapi aku sadar bahwa ada keuntungan dari takdir itu

"Tidak Kami-sama, takdir ku sudah ditulis oleh mu dan aku tidak bisa menolaknya, yang Aku bisa hanya menekuni setiap jalan takdirku yang kelam dan penuh kesengsaraan ini, tapi disisi lain kau memberiku pesan bagaimana sifat-sifat manusia Kami-sama" ucap ku

Perlahan air mataku mengalir, apakah aku menangis?

"Dari dulu aku terkesan denganmu Naruto anakku, kau bisa menekuni takdirmu yang kelam, kau tidak pernah mengeluh walaupun takdirmu begitu sulit, hanya beberapa manusia saja yang seperti dirimu"

Aku hanya mengucapkan terima kasih, begitu senangnya aku dipuji oleh sang pencipta, walaupun hanya pujian, rasanya itu sudah cukup untukku, dulu aku bahkan tidak pernah di puji, semua orang memuji saudaraku dan begitu juga dengan PDS 4, dia dipuji layaknya dewa penyelamat sedangkan aku layaknya angin sepoi yang mungkin sulit sekali untuk merasakannya

"Maka dari itu ikutlah denganku, aku akan membuat sebuah tatanan baru di alam semesta ini, kau akan kujadikan mahkluk yang sangat disegani, anakku"

Apakah berarti aku akan menjadi sesuatu individu baru, lebih tepatnya aku akan be reinkarnasi ke dunia baru?

"Tidak anakku, kau akan kujadikan seorang malaikat, lebih tepatnya malaikat yang spesial disini, semua memorimu tidak akan ku hapuskan tapi menambah wawasan mu Naruto anakku"

Jadi begitu, aku tersentum saja, tapi apakah aku lahak untuk mendapatkan hal itu?, aku terkejut saat tiba-tiba sebuah sayap dengan jumlah 18 berbulu putih keemasan tumbuh dari tubuhku

Aku bisa merasakan sebuah energi hangat mulai masuk ke dalam darahku dan bersatu pada tubuhku, apa ini, apakah ini kekuatan cahaya?, dahsyat sekali

"Tak perlu kau bertanya tentang hal itu, kau sudah sangat layak mendapatkan hadiah dariku anakku, semua akan mengingatmu sebagai pecahan yang hilang dari dunia sebelumnya, kau tidak akan dikenal sampai waktu itu tiba, percayalah bahwa kau akan kupanggil saat waktunya telah tiba"

Aku mengangguk, segera kuhapus air mataku yang mengalir, aku sedikit terkejut saat sebuah pedang muncul di depanku

"Sekarang bawalah pedang ini, pedang kesucian yang akan mengalahkan Holy Sword yang lain, akn kunamakan pedang ini The White Debt"

"Terima kasih Kami-sama, atas apa yang kau berikan padaku, aku akan menjadi sosok yang setia sampai kapan ku, aku akan menjalankan segala perintahmu"

Ucapku, ini mewakili sumpahku, aku akan menjadi sosok yang setia dan tak pernah membangkang dari apa yang sang pencipta perintahkan, walaupun aku disuruh untuk melakukan sesuatu yang diluar nalar, aku akan tetap melakukan karena bagiku perintah dari Kami adalah mutlak dan tak bisa ditolak

Sang pencipta nampak menganggukan kepalanya, ternyata dia bisa membaca pikiranku

"Baiklah aku akan perintahkan kau bersembunyi di langit paling atas di surga ini anakku, jangan sekali-kali kau menunjukkan kehadiranmu anakku, kau akan keluar jika aku suruh"

Aku mengangguk dengan kepakan sayap aku terbang menuju langit surga tertinggi dimana menyembunyikan ku untuk sementara

 **Naruto POV end**

Kami-sama hanya menatap pemuda itu sambil tersenyum, dia adalah ciptaannya yang akan selalu setia padanya

"Mungkin ada saatnya aku akan mengujimu, Naruto anakku" gumamnya yang kemudian menghilang tanpa jejak

 **Skip** **berapa ribu tahun kemudian**

"Lucifer, kau sudah keterlaluan menyerang surga, aku akan membinasakan mu" ujar sosok putih bercahaya yaitu Kami-sama

Lucifer hanya tertawa meremehkan, malaikat itu sudah dipenuhi hawa negatif membuatnya menjadi sebuah iblis seperti ini

Sudah ratusan tahun dirinya ditendang dari surga akibat tak mau tunduk pada Adam sebagai manusia pertama di dunia itu, dan itulah yang menyebabkan dirinya sakit hati

Dirinya lalu membuat sebuah kaum di dalamnya berisi iblis itu sendiri, dan saat ini dia sedang menantang seorang Kami-sama dengan menyerang surga sungguh hal yang sangat keterlaluan

"Apa yang kau bisa Kami-sama, aku punya pedang kegelapan yang sudah siap untuk menusukmu" ujar Lucifer dengan penuh arogan nya

Banyak dari malaikat disana memandang benci malaikat terkutuk itu, terutama Michael dan Gabriel yang di sandang paling loyal pada sang pencipta

"Wahai saudaraku, apa yang membuatmu seperti ini, ingat, kau tidak akan pernah menang melawan ayah" seru Michael berusaha untuk menyadarkan Lucifer

"Begitukah, kita tidak pernah tau kalau belum dicoba kan" ucap sang bintang fajar dengan senyuman arogan nya

Dengan cepat lucifer menarik pedangnya dan menyerang sang pencipta secara membabi buta, dia tidak peduli strategi, yang lucifer pedulikan hanyalah bagaimana caranya pedang itu menggores Kami-sama

'Ayah, biarkan aku yang melawannya, aku akan dengan senang hati melawannya' ucap seseorang melalui telepati pasa Kami-sama

"Tcih, yang kau lakukan hanyalah menghindar, mana julukanmu itu ayah" sepertinya Lucifer semakin arogan dan percaya diri bahwa dia akan menang

Kami-sama diam, dia hanja menatap keatas lebih tepatnya tempat dimana dia menyembunyikan 'dirinya'

Dia bisa melihat wajah Naruto yang sedang memelas kepadanya, dia hanay tersenyum saja yang lalu berbicara melalui telepati

'Baiklah ini kesempatan mu Naruto-kun, aku berharap kau bisa memberhentikan perang ini dengan segera'

'Akan ku usahakan Kami-sama'

Sang pencipta lalu sedikit mundur kebelakang dan utu membuat lara malaikat yang melihatnya bingung dengan apa yang ayah mereka lakukan

"Segitunya kau takut denganku Kami-sama"

Sang pencipta tidak memperdulikan ucapan anaknya itu, dia lebih mundur dan berhenti setelah dia merasa cukup jauh

"Aku tidak takut padamu Lucifer, takdir mu sudah tiba, orang yang akan membunuhmu sudah tiba" dengan perkataan itu sebuah mahkluk dengan cepat mendarat di depan sang pencipta

Wussh

Mereka semua terkejut, para iblis, malaikat jatuh bahkan malaikat pun terkejut dengan sosok itu, sosok yang mempunyai sayap terbanyak di surga

"Lucifer, aku tidak pernah mengharapkan akan membunuh saudaraku sendiri, tapi sikapmu sudah keterlaluan, maka aku akan akan menghukummu sekarang juga" ucap sosok itu

Sosok itu lalu melihat kearah Kami-sama, sebelum akhirnya dia kembali menatap Lucifer di depannya

"Namaku Naruto D'Arc, aku adakah malaikat pertama disini sekaligus terkuat disini" ujar Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya pada semua mahkluk yang ada disini

banyak dari mereka tidak percaya apa yang mereka lihat, seorang malaikat dengan sayap berjumlah 18 sedang berada di delan mereka

18 pasang sayap, jumlah itu sepertinya patut di pikirkan, bayangkan saja Michael dan Gabriel yang konon adalah malaikat terkuat hanya mempunyai 12 saja dan sedangkan malaikat itu mempunyai 18 sayap, rasio yang sangat jauh sekali

"Heh walaupun kau yang terkuat kau tidak akan mudah mengalahkan ak-"

Ucapan Lucifer terpotong saat sebuah pukulan mengenai perutnya yang membuat dia terkapar sambil memuntahkan darah segar

Banyak dari malaikat disana memandang ngeri hal itu, seorang lucifer terkapar hanya dengan satu kali pukulan?, bahkan Michael pun akan kualahan saat menghadapi Lucifer, tapi malaikat ini, bahkan tidak perlu untuk membuang tenaganya, cukup satu pukulan yang sudah dilapisi energi cahaya bisa membuat lucifer memuntahkan darah segar

Dengan perlahan Naruto menghampiri Lucifer yang masih memuntahkan darah iblisnya itu, dia sedikit berhenti saat melihat tiga iblis sedang berlari kearahnya

Jraassh

Dengan sekali tebasan pedang ketiga iblis itu menjadi abu, lucifer memandang ngeri hal itu, pedang itu bukan pedang sembarangan, dia bisa merasakan bahwa pedang itu memiliki energi cahaya yang begitu murni sekali

Naruto lalu mencekik leher milik Lucifer dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi, lucifer sedikit takut melihat mata tajam nan dingin milik malaikat itu

Jrasssh

Ohok

Lucifer memuntahkan darah segar banyak sekali, malaikat itu bahkan tidak bernafsu untuk memainkan dirinya, malaikat itu langsung menusukkan pedangnya, sepertinya malaikat ini sangat loyal hingga jika ia disuruh membunuh dirinya maka langsung ia lakukan

"Maafkan aku Lucifer" ucapnya pelan sambil menatap Lucifer yang kini sudah menjadi abu akibat pedangnya itu, dia lalu menatap kearah ketiga fraksi tersebut, mereka menatapnya seakan tak percaya apa gang mereka lihat

"Kalian yang berada disini, aku disini atas perintah Tuhan, aku tidak akan segan membabat habis fraksi kalian kalau kalian mencoba untuk memulai perang ini lagi"

Ujarnya dengan mata dingin dan seakan tak ingin mendengar penolakan dati ketiga fraksi tersebut

"Yondai Mou, Belial, Michael, semua tergantung kalian, jika aku mendengar saja kerusuhan maka kalian yang bertanggung jawab, ingat itu" ucap Naruto

Dirinya lalu menunduk hormat kepada Kami-sama, dia lalu mengikuti Kami-sama pergi diikuti oleh semua malaikat yang lain

 **NeonBlue...Xz..**

"Ayah siapa dia, apakah dia salahsatu dari kami" tanya Michael

"Ayah aku tidak pernah melihat dia sebelumnya, apakah dia malaikat baru ayah?" tanya Gabriel

Sang pencipta hanya diam saja, dia lalu menatap Naruto yang masih memberikan tatapan datar pada semua orang, walaupun sudah di jadikan malaikat tapi tetap saja Naruto masih memasang wajah datarnya itu

"Dia adalah malaikat pertama yang kuciptakan, tak seperti yang lain, Naruto dahulu adalah seorang manusia yang ku ubah menjadi seorang malaikat" ucap Kami-sama

Para Malaikat terkejut, aslinya dia adalah manusia jadi darimana dia berasal, mengingat Adam adalah manusia pertama di muka bumi ini

"Naruto adalah manusia yang kuambil dari sala satu dunia ku, kalian tidak akan sanggup jika kalian melihat masa lalunya terlalu kelam dan tragis, itu sebabnya aku jadikan dia malaikat"

Terlalu kelam, apa yang dilewatkan oleh malaikat pertama ini semasa hidupnya dulu, apakah segitu kelam nya sampai ayah mereka menganggap masa lalunya terlalu kelam

"Untuk sementara Naruto akan disini, dia akan membantu kita jika ada sebuah peperangan"

Apa, apa maksud ayah mereka, hanya sementara

"Ayah, apa maksud mu, dia adalah bagian sari kita, kenapa harus sementara dia disini, kenapa dia tidak menetap saja" tanya Gabriel, dia sedikit keberatan tentang hal itu

"Gabriel, dia adalah pemegang kekuatan terbesar, dalam mode full power dia bisa dengan mudah menyamai kekuatan dari Trihexa jadi akan sangat tidak adil kalau dia terus menerus disini, lagipula aku sudah menulis takdir untuk dirinya sendiri" ucap Kami-sama menjelaskan

Gabriel hanya menunduk kecewa, beberapa menit tadi dia sangat senang dengan adanya seorang malaikat pertama dari kaumnya, tapi itu dihancurkan okeh kata-kata ayahnya

Grep

Dia menoleh kesamping terlihat malaikat pertama itu tengah tersentum kearahnya, entah kenapa dia blushing saat melihat senyuman itu

"Namaku Naruto, namamu Gabriel kan" tanya Naruto sambil memperkenalkan diri, sungguh dia tidak bisa tahan dengan perempuan yang menangis

Gabriel hanya blushing saja entah kenapa dia bisa merasakan aura hangat darinya, ditambah dia merasa sangat nyaman saat di dekatnya

Para malaiakat termasuk Michael hanay terbengong saja, mereka bukan terpukau karena drama kedua malaikat itu, tapi melainkan sayap Gabriel yang tidak menghitam walaupun sudah ketahuan punya rasa dengan malaikat ciptaan ayah yang pertama itu

Kami-sama (Anime) hanya tersenyum saja, 'rupanya kau sudah menentukan salah satu pasanganmu nantinya ya Naruto anakku' batin nya

 **Skip dua tahun kemudian**

Banyak yang telah berubah dua tahun ini, ketiga fraksi terlihat sudah tidak melancarkan serangan ke fraksi lain, mungkin mereka takut dengan adanya Naruto di fraksi Malaikat

Para malaiakt juga menerima malaikat baru, banyak malaikat yang bertambah di surga walaupun tak sedikit juga yang jatuh

Hubungan Naruto dan Gabriel juga semakin dekat, mereka terlihat selalu bersama, kemanapun mereka pergi pasti mereka selalu berdua

Rumor mengatakan kalau Gabriel sedang jatuh hati pada malaikat berambut blonde jabrik tersebut, tapi banyak tidak percaya akan rumor itu karena mereka tau jika seorang malaikat jatuh cinta akan menjadi Fallen Angel

"Naruto-kun, kau disini rupanya" ujar malaikat tercantik di surga yaitu Gabriel yang kini sedang berjalan kearah sebuah taman yang disana terlihat sosok Naruto yang sedang menatap sebuah kolam

Saat dia menatap wajah malaikat itu, terlihat wajahnya menandakan dia sedang sangat sedih, entah apa yang dipikirkannya tapi Gabriel tau ini bukanlah sesuatu yang sangat baik

"Ada apa Naruto-kun" tanya Gabriel yang semakin khawatir dengan malaikat yang ia cintai itu tanpa sadar

Naruto hanya diam, entah kenapa lidahnya kelu untuk menerangkan apa yang terjadi, rasanya dia tidak sanggup untuk membicarakan hal ini

"Jawablah Naru"

Naruto menatap Gabriel yang sedang menatapnya khawatir, dia menarik nafasnya sejenak untuk membicarakan hal ini

"Gabriel...sepertinya aku tidak bisa berada di tempat ini lagi" ujarnya lirih

Gabriel membulatkan matanya, tangannya entah kenapa bergetar, apakah ini sudah saatnya dimana Naruto akan meninggalkan surga

"Kami-sama berbicara padaku kalau ini adalah saat-saat terakhir aku di surga Gabriel-chan"

Gabriel tidak bisa menahan air matanya sekarang, tangannya menutup mulutnya agar suara tangisannya tak pecah

"Maafkan aku Gabriel-chan, aku tidak bisa terlalu lama disini"

Ujar Naruto tak sanggup untuk menatap kearah Gabriel berada, kenapa hidupnya selalu seperti ini, disaat dia sudah mencapai kebahagiaan kenapa dia tak sanggup untuk meraihnya

"Hiks... Hiks.. Kenapa kau harus.. Hiks..meninggalkanku" ucap Gabriel sambil terisak-isak

Dia tidak ingin Naruto-kunnya pergi, ingin sekali dia berteriak kencang tapi dia tidak bisa mengeluarkannya, sungguh kenapa Naruto harus pergi disaat perasaan ini memuncak

Grep

Naruto memeluk Gabriel dengan erat, dadanya di jadikan sandaran kepala Gabriel, dia mengelus punggung malaikat cantik itu, dia juga ingin menangis, tapi dirinya masih bisa menutupinya dengan sikapnya yang pura-pura tegar

"Shhh, maafkan aku Gabriel-chan" ucapnya sambil terus mengelus punggung Gabriel

Gabriel semakin menangis, dia tidak ingin melepaskan malaikat itu, dia boleh pergi asalkan dia boleh ikut bersamanya

"Aku tau ini adalah hal tabu untuk para malaikat seperti kita, tapi aku benar-benar mencintaimu Naruto-kun" ucap Gabriel

Deg

Jantungnya terasa berhenti saat mendengar uacapan Gabriel, malaiakt itu bebar-benar mencintainya, sungguh dia ingin menangis mendengar hal itu

"Aku juga mencintaimu Gabriel-chan" ucap Naruto membalas perkataan Gabriel mereka saling memeluk satu sama lain

Cup

Kedua malaikat itu kemudian berciuman, jika tidak karena Naruto adalah malaikat spesial dia mungkin jatuh Gabriel juga begitu, entah kenapa dia tidak jatuh seperti malaikat yang jatuh akibat hawa nafsunya

Mereka berciuman sampai suara deheman terdengar ddari belakang mereka, nampak Kami-sama (Anime) sedang memergoki mereka yang sedang berciuman

"A-Ayah"

"Sepertinya aku datang disaat tidak tepat, begini Naruto anakku, aku ingin menyegel kekuatanmu itu" ucap Kami-sama langsung ke the point kenapa dia disini

Naruto hanya menatapnya bingung, dia kemudia hanya mengangguk saja

Kami-sama nampak sedang membuat sebuah segel, dia lalu menancapkan segel itu tepat di perut Naruto, terlihat sebuah simbol tingkatan di perut Naruto tersebut

"Aku tidak ingin kau dalam masalah anakku, kekuatan ini akan sangat membahayakan dirimu nantinya, walaupun tubuhmu sudah ribuan tahun menahan kekuatan ini, tapi tetap saja kau Masih belum bisa mengendalikannya"

Ucap Kami-sama panjang lebar, dia juga punya maksud sendiri kenapa dia menyegelnya, dia bisa merasakan adanya sebuah kekuatan dari luar dimensi ini yang mau memilikinya

"Kau sekarang hanya bisa memakai energi cahayamu, jika tingkatan kedua berhasil kau raih, maka kau bisa menggunakan jutsu-jutsu Elemental Nation" ucap Kami-sama

"Saya mengerti Kami-sama (Anime)" ucap Naruto

"Dan Gabriel"

Gabriel hanya menundukkan kepalanya saat Kami-sama (Anime) menyebut namanya, dalam hatinya dia terus bergumam bahwa ini tidak baik, bagaimana tidak ayahnya melihat dia berciuman dengan Naruto tadi

"Kau seharusnya ikut dalam perjalanan panjang ini Gabriel"

"Eh"

Apakah tadi Gabriel tidak salah dengar, ayahnya ingin dia ikut dalam perjalanan bersama Naruto, dia harap dia tidak salah mendengar ucapan ayahnya

"Ya Gabriel, aku merestui mu untuk ikut Naruto, aku juga merestui hubungan kalian, kalian adalah ssatu-satunya pasangan yang ku restui, aku tidak ingin mengacaukan isi hati kalian jadi lebih aku restui kalian" ucap Kami-sama panjang lebar

Gabriel dengan segera memeluk ayahnya, dia terus begumam terima kasih di sela pelukannya, dia benar-benar bersyukur hubungan di restui

"Tapi tentu saja kau tidak bisa menjadi Seraph lagi disini, aku sudah membebaskan mu dari tugas malaikat jadi kau boleh ikut Naruto keluar dari surga" ucap Kami-sama (Anime)

Gabriel sedikt kecewa dengan perkataan ayahnya, dia sekarang tidak bisa menjadi Seraph lagi dan itu membuatnya tidak tau apa yang harus dilakukan

"Oh kau bisa menjadi ibu rumah tangga yang lalu berkeluarga bahkan mungkin juga kau bisa mempunyai anak" ucap Kami-sama membuat wajah Gabriel merah padam

"Ayah!"

"Haha haha, santailah sedikit, aku hanya bercanda, sudah lama sekali aku tak bergurau, terakhir kali aku bergurau hanya dengan Shinigami bernama Shin" ucap Kami-sama (Anime)

'Hm, tapi jika mereka membuat anak, aku tidak tau bagaiamana kekuatan anak mereka nantinya, anak dari seraph dengan 12 sayapnya dan juga anak dari Naruto-kun yang mempunyai 18 sayap, monster aku yakin itu' batin Kami-sama (Anime)

"Baiklah Kami-sama, ak pergi dulu" ucap Naruto memberi hormat pada sang pencipta dunia ini dan sosok yang membawa dirinya di dunia ini

"Hahaha, kau sangat kaku yah, jangan panggil aku seperti itu, panggil aku tou-san karena aku sudah menganggap kau sebagai anakku sendiri"

Ucap Kami-sama (Anime), dirinya memang benar sudah menganggap Naruto anaknya tapi sepertinya Naruto belum tau tentang hal itu

"Tentu saja...tou-san"

 **To Be Continue**

 **RnR and Don't Forget Follow and Favor bye**


	2. Chapter 2

D'Arc

Chapter 2

 **Naruto POV**

Ribuan tahun telah berlalu bagi kami, tak terasa usia ku sudah hampir mencapai 5000 tahun, sungguh usia yang dibilang sangat panjang bukan

Banyak yang terjadi selang 1000 tahun ini, peperangan masih ada di ketiga belah pihak tapi sekarang mereka hanya melakukan peperangan kecil saja tidak seperti saat Great War berlangsung

Banyak perubahan-perubahan yang membuatku tertarik, pertama, pergantian Yondai Mou dalam fraksi iblis, kedua, Belial digantikan oleh Azazel

Hanya satu yang menarik dari mereka, mereka cinta damai, tak ada ambisi menaklukan tak ada ambisi meraih kehormatan melalui perang, dan aku suka hal itu

Aku yakin dunia ini akan menjadi lebih baik dengan ketiga fraksi yang mempunyai pemimpin yang suka dengan perdamaian, dan pada akhirnya aku akan hidup damai hehehehe

Mendengar kata perdamaian itu entah kenapa aku teringat dengan dimensi asalku, dalam hatiku selalu tergiang pertanyaan tentang kondisi disana

Ayah berkata padaku bahwa disana hanya 3 tahun saja setelah kematianku dan itu membuatku kaget, demensi disini dan disana berbeda jauh dalam hal waktu dan aku bisa menebak berapa usia Menma sekarang

18 tahun dan sementara diriku sudah layaknya seorang kakek-kakek saja hahaha, pernah aku berfikir untuk mengunjungi dimensi itu tapi ayah malah menuntutku agar menyelesaikan misiku di dunia ini

Aku tau jika ayah hanya ingin Aku melupakan dimensi itu dan tetap menjadi diriku yang seperti ini, semenjak aku diajak ayah menuju dunia ini ayah (Anime) sudah menganggap aku sebagai anaknya dan dia tak aman pernah melepaskan genggamannya padaku

Berbicara tentang ayah, aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku saat melihat ayah mempunyai ide yang terbilang sangat gila, bagaimana tidak, dia berkata bahwa dia akan pura-pura mati dan bersembunyi di sebuah tempat

Aku yakin itu akan menjadi berita yang gempar tapi sebelumnya dia berkata padaku bahwa eksistensinya di dunia ini akan dijalur dari memori berbagai mahkluk yang ia ciptakan agar aku bisa hidup damai tapi aku tau persis tujuannya selain hal itu

Melindungi semua bahaya yang akan menimpa makhluknya dan menyadarkan semua mahkluk yang melenceng dari kata perdamaian dengan cara halus ataupun cara kasar

Dia juga berkata padaku bahwa aku bebas melakukan apa saja, termasuk tidak melarangku untuk pergi ke dimensi asal dengan syarat tak melupakan tugasku di dimensi ini

Hanya satu hal yang ku tak mengerti, perkataan ayah tentang menggantikan dirinya sementara, yang menurutku adalah hal yang gila, aku tak mampu melakukannya bahkan untuk satu level dibawahnya aku tak bisa oleh sebab itu aku terus meminta agar menyuruh lainnya asalkan jangan aku

Tapi ayah tetap saja berpegang teguh pada pendirian nya seakan dia sudah sangat mempercayainya untuk menjaga dimensi ini sementara dan Itu membuatku mengangguk lemah saja

Hah memikirkan hal itu saja sudah membuatku pusing, apalagi jika aku harus menata dunia ini menggantikan ayah, itu akan membuatku bertambah pusing

"Tou-chan"

Aku tersenyum mendengar suara itu, pikiranku tadi entah kenapa hilang begitu saja, didepanku kini terlihat putri cantik milikku sedang menghampiri dirinya dan duduk di sebelahnya

Cath, itu namanya, dia adalah putri pertamaku dari ketiga putri ku lainnya, aku mendapat nama itu setelah aku bertemu dengan seorang iblis bernama Lilith

Dia adalah satu-satunya iblis yang membuatku jatuh hati padanya saat aku belum mengenal lebih banyak tentang Gabriel-chan yang notabennya sekarang menjadi istriku, oh Lilith juga istriku hehehehe

 **Flashback**

"Hei, kau malaikat baru ya" aku menengok kebelakang, di belakangku terlihat seorang perempuan cantik dengan tubuh yang dibilang ehmm...seksi menurutku

"Hn, apa maumu" ujar ku datar yang sama-sekali tak tertarik untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari iblis itu, aku hanya ingin menstabilkan emosi ku saja disini dan tak ada yang lain

"Dasar pendiam"

Ctak

Sebuah perempatan terlihat di dahiku saat mendengar perkataan miliknya, dasar perempuan cerewet

"Kau bilang apa tadi?" tanya ku sambil mendeath-glare dirinya

"Oh apakah kau marah, liat wajahmu yang tampan itu menjadi sangat imut tau" heh, dasar menyebalkan, apakah dia tidak punya pekerjaan lain selain menganggu ku

"Bisakah kau hentikan itu, aku menjadi risih didekatmu" ujar ku dengan perkataan yang sangat jujur

"Huh Dasar malaikat menyebalkan, aku yakin kau homo, semua malaiakt pasti akan jatuh saat aku berdekatan dengannya tapi tidak untuk kau, kau pasti homo"

"APA!, BISAKAH KAU TIDAK BERKATA HAL-HAL YANG GILA CEWEK MENYEBALKAN" Teriak ku keras, huh, apakah dia tidak tau kalau aku ini normal dan akan menjadi seperti itu selamanya

"JIKA KAU NORMAL KENAPA KAU TIDAK JATUH" Ini iblis percaya diri amat ya, dia memang cantik tapi siapa bilang semua lelaki akan tergoda termasuk aku

Aduh, lama-lama aku bisa kehilangan kewarasanku jika aku tetap disini sambil mendengarkan sumpah serapah miliknya

"Bisakah kita lupakan hal itu sejenak, entah kenapa arah pembicaraan ini jadi tak menentu" Ucapku mencoba mengganti topik

Perempuan itu hanya mendengus kecil saja, dia lalu melangkah untuk duduk disebelahku, tapi belum beberapa langkah aku bisa melihat bahwa dia terpeleset akibat tanah disini licin

Grep

Untung saja aku bisa cepat menolongnya agar tidak terjatuh, tapi tunggu dulu...otakku memproses adegan yang sedang terjadi saat ini

Aku memegangi punggungnya dengan tangan kiriku sedangkan tangan kanan ku memegang dadanya dan wajah kita sling berdekatan

Plak

Ouch, sakit sekali!, sebenarnya apa sih maunya iblis ini, saat aku menolongnya kenapa Aku mendapatkan tamparan

miliknya

"Dasar mesum!" teriak perempuan itu sambil merona hebat

Twitch

Perempuan ini, shit, kenapa aku harus bertemu dengan iblis ini, sudah menjahili ku sekarang dikatakan mesum lagi, ayah, kenapa kau melakukan ini pada ku

"Aku mencoba menolongmu nona" ucap ku se normal mungkin walaupun ingin sekali aku membentaknya

Iblis itu hanya memalingkan wajahnya saja, dia memilih duduk disebelahku dengan wajah yang tak berani menatap diriku

Kita saling terdiam untuk sementara, aku lebih memilih untuk melihat danau didepanku sambil memikirkan perang Great War yang terjadi sekarang

Banyak hal yang terjadi dalam perang itu yang memaksaku untuk turun tangan untuk menggantikan ayah di medan perang

"Hei, aku minta maaf soal tadi"

Aku menoleh kesampingku, terlihat perempuan itu diam-diam memandangnya sambil blushing

"Tak apa, kau belum tau diriku" ujar ku sambil tersenyum kearahnya

Aku bisa melihat iblis itu blushing setelah melihat senyumku, dia mencoba menutupi blushingnya dariku tapi tentu saja masih terlihat

"Lilith... Namaku Lilith"

"Namaku Naruto, Naruto D'Arc

 **Flashback Off**

Dan itulah kisah ku saat pertama kali bertemu dengan istriku Lilith, memang tak seindah kisah romantisku dengan Gabriel-chan, tapi cukup untuk menjadi kenangan bukan?

"Ne, apakah tou-san tidak apa-apa" ujar Cathy, rupanya dari tadi anaknya menyadari kalau aku melamun

"Ah tidak apa-apa, bagaimana dengan sekolahmu, apakah kau mempelajari sesuatu" tanya ku

Cath hanya diam sambil mendengus, "ayah, aku sudah berumur hampir 100 tahun dan ini sudah keberapa kalinya aku mengulang hal ini lagi"

Hahaha, aku lupa kalau anakku ini sudah beberapa kali dia mengulangi studinya, hmm kalau tidak salah ini kesepuluh kalinya ya

"Iya iya, ayah tau honey, emm dimana adikmu Asia" tanya ku

Asia, itulah anak bungsu ku dari Gabriel, dia mempunyai mata biru dan juga rambut kuning keemasan mirip dengan milik ku dan juga milik kakaknya

"Katanya dia punya urusan"

Aku hanya menghela nafas, aku ingin hari ini mereka berkumpul menjadi satu, dimana Gabriel-chan, Lilith-chan dan aku bisa berkumpul dengan anak-anak kami

"Lalu apakah ada hal yang menarik saat disekolah Cath"

"Ada, iblis dari Gremory itu mencoba untuk mendapatkan pemuda bernama Issei, samar-samar aku bisa merasakan aura naga Wels Dragon di tubuhnya"

Jadi dia pemilik Sacred Gear itu setelah Nico ya, hmm menarik, aku ingin tau dimana batas kekuatannya, jika Nico bisa menghancurkan sebuah gunung dalam beberapa serangan, aku ingin tau apa yang bisa ia lakukan

"Tapi sepertinya pemuda itu tak menyadari potensinya sebagai pemilik Serkiyutei" ujar Cath anakku

Aku menyesap tehku sejenak, dengan kata lain, pemuda itu belum mengetahui apa yang ada dalam tubuhnya ya?, aku sedikit heran kenapa Gremory mengincar pemuda itu, ibarat kata _dia mengambil sebuah buah yang belum matang_

Tapi jika Gremory mengincarnya mungkin dia bisa melihat potensi dari pemuda itu, Nico pernah berkata bahwa Hakuryoukou yang dulu jadi musuhnya bahkan sebelumnya belum tau apa-apa tentang naga putih yang bersemayam di tubuhnya hingga akhirnya dia mengetahuinya dan menjadi sangat kuat di jamannya

Aku kembali menyesap tehku, entah kenapa saat Gabriel-chan atau Lilith-chan yang membuatnya rasanya menjadi lebuh enak dari pada di Restoran apapun, apakah teh ini ditambahkan sedikit sihir?

"Oh Cath-chan sudah pulang"

Aku tersenyum sambil menoleh kearah pintu kamar dimana Gabriel-chan sedang membawakan sebuah roti melon untukku, akhirnya salah satu bidadari ku muncul

"Kaa-chan"

Anakku langsung memeluk Gabriel, ibunya, walaupun Cath sangat datar pada orang luar tapi dia sangat lembut jika bersama keluarga

"Jadi bagaimana latihan mu, seminggu yang lalu kau berkata pada ibu bahwa kau memunculkan satu pasang sayap lagi"

Oh jadi Cath sudah mempunyai 14 sayap kah?, itu sebuah kemajuan dia sekarang hampir menyentuh level Gabriel-chan yang sudah mempunyai sayap 16 tahun

"Latihannya biasa bu, aku hanya perlu belajar agar aku bisa mengendalikannya kembali kekuatan ku" ucap Cath

Gabriel hanya tersenyum saja, dia kemudian menatapku dengan tajam dan itu membuatku ketakutan, jika Gabriel sudah menatapnya dengan tajam seperti itu pasti ada masalah besar yang akan terjadi pada dirinya

"Anata, aku melihat mu tadi berjalan dengan perempuan tak dikenal, bisa kau jelaskan hmm" oh sial, dia rupanya salah paham tentang hal itu

"I-itu aku t-tadi bertemu t-temanku s-saja tak ada yang lain" ujar ku memberi penjelasan, mata istriku itu semakin menajam membuatku ingin berteriak minta tolong

Tapi dengan sekejab tatapannya itu berganti menjadi lembut membuatku hanya bisa sweatdrop

"Ah baguslah kalau begitu, aku akan mematahkan kakimu seperti dahulu kalau kau berulah lagi Naruto-kun" ucap istriku sambil tersenyum menyeramkan padaku

Aku merinding, aku masih dimana aku harus berada di rumah selama seminggu akibat kaki ku dipatahkan oleh istriku sendiri, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu Gabriel-chan huhuhu, kau sekarang menyeramkan dan juga sadis

"Ah, Gabriel-chan" mataku menatap Lilith yang baru saja datang, nampak sebuah tas kecil yang dulu aku belikan untuknya masih setia di tangannya sampai sekarang masih setia ia bawa

"Lilith-chan"

Ucap Gabriel sambil memeluk Lilith dengan erat, walaupun mereka sama-sama istriku mereka tetap menjaga hubungan mereka

"Bagaimana kabar Natsume"

Natsume ya, dia adalah anak ku dengan Lilith, dia mempunyai rambut hitam seperti ibunya dan mempunyai mata seperti punyaku yaitu biru

"Ah, dia baik saja, dia berkata padaku bahwa Cath membantunya untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya" hahaha sangat terbalik dengan Cath dan juga Asia Natsume anakku seperti diriku dulu waktu masih di Academy Ninja, sangat bodoh

"Begitu, kudengar kau mengacaukan tempat latihan masakmu ya"

"Eh bukan begitu, habisnya pelatih menyuruhku membuat sebuah rendang dan aku tidak bisa"

"Bilang saja kau tidak bisa masak"

"Aku bisa masak tau"

Kehangatan, satu kata itu membuatku tersenyum, dari aku dipindahkan ke dimensi ini Aku tak berhentinya mengeluarkan senyumku, kehangatan yang selama aku di dunia ninja tidak pernah kudapatkan sekarang kudapatkan dengan jumlah yang sangat besar secara terus-menerus

Aku yang dulu selalu di hina dan di kucil kan sekarang menjadi sebaliknya, terutama ayah yang benar-benar sayang padaku, terima kasih ayah

"Mengingat masa lalu mu Tou-san" aku menengok kearah Cath, dia sedikit membenarkan lensa kacamatanya sambil tersenyum kearah ku

Aku hanya tersenyim sambil memberikan jempol padanya, keluarga D'Arc adalah keluarga yang istimewa, mereka mempunyai spesialis masing masing, contohnya Cath yang bisa membaca pikiran hanya lewat pandangan saja

Gabriel-chan juga mempunyai spesialisnya sendiri, dia bisa memanipulasi cahaya seperti yang kupunya dan Lilith mempunyai spesialisasi menyamar menjadi orang lain

Sepertinya ayah sudah merencanakan hal ini dari awal, dulu sewaktu Gabriel-chan masih disurga dia hanya bisa mengeluarkan teknik dasar saja hingga sewaktu di mengikuti perjalanan ku dia bisa memanipulasi cahaya, terima kasih sekali lagi ayah

 ** _"Naruto, anak ku"_** tunggu bukannya ini suara ayah, jarang sekali ayah berbincang padaku semenjak dia bersembunyi

 _"Ada apa Ayah?"_

 ** _"Aku hanya mengatakan mengatakan padamu bahwa ada sesuatu dari luar dimensi yang berusaha mencapai dimensi ini, anakku"_**

Tunggu luar dimensi, yang kutau hanya sedikit orang yang bisa melakukan hal itu, itupun hanya seorang dewa-dewi yang bisa melakukan itu

 ** _"Tepat sekali Naruto, dia tak lain adalah Kaguya Ootsutsuki"_**

Oh sial, bagaimana bisa, bukannya dia sudah kusegel di bulan, bagaimana bisa dia bebas, aku sudah menyegelnya dengan sebuah segel absolut tapi kenapa Bisa-bisanya dia lepas

 ** _"Ada seseorang yang membebaskannya tapi dia mati akibat membebaskannya, sepertinya orang yang membebaskannya mencoba mendapat kekuatan Kaguya"_**

Aku mengangguk, orang bodoh macam apa yang melakukan hal itu, apa dia kira dengan mendapatkan kekuatan dewi kelinci itu dia menjadi sangat kuat?, bodoh sekali

 ** _"Aku ingin kau memperketat penjagaan mu Naruto, anak ku, hanya kau satu-satunya harapan ku, aku sekarang ingin santai-santai sejenak tapi ingatlah kau selalu ku awasi, anakku"_**

 _"Baik ayah, aku akan melaksanakan tugas ini, jangan khawatir ayah, selagi aku masih disini maka aku akan melindungi dan menuruti perintahmu"_

 ** _"Masih tak berubah ya hahaha, kau dari dulu adakah ciptaan ku yang sangat setia padaku, aku berharap kau bisa seperti itu anakku"_**

 _"Aku berjanji ayah"_

 ** _"Baguslah ngomong-ngomong aku tak sengaja menulis takdir aneh padamu Naruto, aku sedikit melamun saat menulisnya"_**

Oh benarkah, apa yang ditulis ayah ya, apakah aku akan menjadi seorang superman atau seperti Spiderman ya

 ** _"Ekpetasi mu berlebihan ikuti saja alurnya aku akan tau"_**

Baiklah ayah, dan itu mengakhiri perbincangan ku dengan ayah, walaupun hanya sebentar tapi lumayan lah meredakan rasa rinduku haha, sekarang aku harus menjaga dunia ini dari ancaman-ancaman yang menimpa dunia ini

"Gabriel-chan, Lilith-chan dan Cath sayang, ada yang perlu aku sampaikan pada kalian" Ucapku serius, mereka akhirnya terdiam sambil menatapku

"Aku baru saja mendapat sebuah informasi dari ayah akan sebuah hal yag besar yang sedang menuju dimensi ini"

"Tunggu kau berbicara pada ayah, bagaimana kondisinya sekarang" ucap Gabriel padaku, dia paling sensitif jika mendengar tentang ayah

"Dia tak apa Gabriel, bahkan dia sekarang lagi enak-enaknya bersantai di tempat dimana dia bersembunyi" ujarku sambil sedikit tersenyum kearahnya

Ah kenapa aku malah membahas tentang ayah lagi, huft ini hanya akan menghabiskan waktu ku jika tetap membahas topik ini, aku yakin Gabriel akan bertanya gila-gilaan tentang ayah

"Bagaima-"

"Gabriel ada yang harus ku bahas sekarang jadi bisakah kita mengedepankan masalah ini"

Ujarku malas dan hanya dibalas dengan senyuman malu miliknya, akhirnya aku bisa meneruskan perkataanku

"Kembali pada topik utama, kita akan kedatangan 'tamu' dari luar dimensi" ucap ku, mereka nampak terkejut, yah pastinya, karena yang mereka tau hanya ayah saja yang bisa melakukan itu, bahkan mereka saja tak tau jika aku bisa melakukannya

"Jika _tamu_ itu berniat mengacaukan dimensi kita maka kita juga harus bertindak"

Yah semoga saja mereka kuat, kata ayah saja Kaguya memiliki kekuatan yang setara dengan setengah kekuatan ayah terlebih Kaguya mempunyai teknik yang sama dengan ayah

 _Banbatsu Sozo_ teknik dimana pengguna menciptakan sesuatu, aku pernah mendengar bahwa teknik itu sama persis dengan milik ayah yang bisa menciptakan iblis malaikat atau mahkluk sesuka pengguna nya

Eh kenapa aku membahas hal ini yah, ini bukan waktu yang tepat unruk memikirkan hal sepele seperti itu

"Naruto-kun"

Aku menoleh kearah Lilith yang menatapku dengan serius, iblis penggoda itu sepertinya ingin berbicara padaku tentang hal yang mungkin sangat penting

"Aku juga menemukan beberapa hal yang menganggu dunia ini Naruto-kun, salah satunya Khaos Bridge"

Khaos Bridge hmm, sepertinya aku baru mendengar tentang itu sekarang apakah itu organisasi yang baru

"Aku mencurigai bahwa disana tempat dimana para maniak berada, organisasi itu diketuai oleh Ophis _Sang Naga tak terbatas_ "

Ah Ophis-chan, apakah dia masih dendam padaku karena telah membantu Great Red waktu itu, yah walaupun aku sejujurnya tak ingin berada di salah satu pihak tapi dengan terpaksa aku membela Great Red

Naga loli maafkan aku!

"Bagaimana Naru, apakah kita akan bertindak"

Pikiran-pikiranku gila ku langsung kabur saat mendengar suara melodic dari istriku Lilith

Bagaimana yah, jika dipikirkan memang kita harus bertindak tapi walaupun begutu tapi aku juga tak bisa langsung menghabisi mereka tanpa bukti yang jelas

"Untuk sementara kita amati dulu Liliy, jika ada hal yang membahayakan bagi ketiga fraksi dan manusia kita akan menghabiai mereka"

"Pintar dan tak gegabah ya yah?" aku tersenyum mendengar suara Cath anakku, aku memang bersikap lebih rasional sekarang, aku tak bisa membayangkan ekspresi mereka saat menemukan fakta bahwa aku yang dulu berbeda dengan sekarang

Eh kok jadi lirik lagu sih kampret Author ini, jika belum tau siapa Author, dia adalah sosok yang paling handsome di dunia ini, dia yang membuatku menjadi seganteng ini, Author-san kau panutanqu

"Tapi apakah kau tak tau jika sikap ayah dulunya seperti apa" oh sial, Gabriel-chan jangan lakukan itu, please aku tak bisa menahan rasa malu ini nanti!

"Hm, seperti apa bu"

"Aku juga ingin tau tentang hal itu Gabriel"

Gabriel hanya menatapku jahil, habis sudah riwayat ku!

"Sikap Naruto-kun dulu adalah... "

"Tidakkk"

 ** _NeonIsOnline..._**

Aku hanya menatap datar kedua istriku yang masing-masing berada di salah satu sisi tubuhku, mereka terlihat menahan tawa mereka

Dari tadi Lilith, Gabriel, dan Cath menertawaiku saat mendengar istriku sendiri yaitu Gabriel menceritakan tentang aku saat aku masih di dimensi asalku

Yang ceroboh temperamental, dan selalu mengejar pujaan hati yang tak pernah ku raih yaitu Ino-chan membuat mereka berdua bahkan Gabriel tertawa membayangkannya

"Aku tidak tau jika Naru-kun selalu mengejar pujaan hatinya dulu khikhikhi" aku hanya terdiam saja mendengar Lilith berkata seperti itu

"Tapi sayang yah ayah membuat takdirnya menjadi rumit" entah kenapa aku menjadi kesal ya

"Dan jangan lupakan perkataan mu tadi, dimana seorang anak laki-laki ingin menjadi Hokage agar dianggap oleh orang tuanya dan juga para warga"

Aku hanya tersenyum miris sekarang, apakah ini rasanya saat masa lalumu menjadi bahan candaan orang lain?, betapa menyakitkannya

"Huh, bisakah kita lupakan hal itu, aku tidak ingin membahasnya saat ini" ujarku sambil memelas kepada kedua istriku

Mereka berdua hanya tersenyum jahil, entah kenapa aku merasakan hal yang berbahaya yang akan datang

"Tidak sampai kita melakukan 'itu' sekarang" ucap Lilith kepadaku, oh ini akan menjadi malam yang melelahkan

 **Skip Time (Lemonnya pikirin sendiri yah, Author males buat lemonnya)**

Hoaammm

Aku menguap lebar, aku mengucek kedua mataku sambil tanganku mencoba mengambil jam kecil milikku

Baru pukul 6 pagi, aku lalu menatap kasur tempat au berbaring, sepertinya Gabriel dan Lilith sudah bangun lebih awal, radi malam memang panas yah hehehehe

Aku lalu mencoba berdiri dari kasurku dan langsubg berjalan menuju dapur yang berada di lantai satu

Disana terlihat kedua istriku dan juga dua anakku sedang berada di sana, mereka nampak sedang bercanda ria disana

"Ayah"

Aku hanya menampilkan cengiranku saja, Asia, anak ku yang paling bungsu dari kedua saudaranya sedang memanggilku

Dia baru berumur asli 17 tahun, beda dengan kakaknya yaitu Cath dan Natsume yang sudah berumur ratusan tahun makanya pengalamannya belum banyak dalam dunia suoranatural

"Anata, kau sudah bangun, ku kira tadi akan membangunkan mu dengan menyiram mu dengan air" uhh apakah kau sesadis itu Lilith

"Sudahlah Lilith-chan, ayo kita makan, lihat supnya sudah matang"ucap Gabriel sambil membawa sebuah sup yang baru saja ia bikin

Acara makan pun berlangsung tanpa ada pembicaraan, ini sudah menjadi peraturan kita bahwa tidak ada yang berbicara saat makan

"Baiklah aku sudah selesai, ne Cath, Asia, mau bareng dengan ayah, hari ini ayah akan menjadi guru matematika disana hahaha" ucapku dengan senyuman bodoh

Asia berteriak kegirangan mendengar ucapanku sedangkan Cath hanya diam sambil meneruskan memakan sup buatan ibunya serasa dia tidak terkejut padaku

"Hm, mungkin murid disana akan pusing saat diajar oleh mu ayah, ku akui ayah pintar tapi gaya ayah mengajar sangat abal-abalan yah"

Jleb

Segitukah kau mengkritik ayahmu ini Cath, rasanya beban tubuhku menjadi dua kali lipatnya dari yang biasanya

"Cath apakah itu terlalu berlebihan" ujarku lemas

Cath hanya menampilkan senyumannya sambil membetulkan kacamatanya, "itu adalahadalah fakta ayah dan aku tidak pernah menambahi apapun dalam perkataanku _dad_ "

Jleb, utu memang benar tapi tak adakah kata motivasi untuk ku?

"Masih ingatkan ayah dengan pelatihanku yang pertama kalinya, aku bahkan dibuat pusing dengan apa yang ayah ajarkan padaku, sungguh aku ragu kalau kau sudah berubah _dad_ "

Jleb

Entah kenapa rasanya tenagaku menjadi hilang seperti tertiup angin, Cath anakku, tolong jangan _serang_ aku dengan mulutmu itu Cath, mulutmu pedas Cath, kenapa kau mempunyai sikap seperti Lilith

"Cath..." ujar Gabriel istriku menasehati Cath yang _menyerang_ ku dengan kata- kata nya

"Maaf _mom,_ ayo Asia, ayah kita berangkat" ucap Cath yang terlebih dulu berjalan keluar disusul oleh ku dan Asia

"Jangan lupa makan bekal kalian"

"Iya _mom_ "

 **NeonIsOnline...**

"Jadi Naruto Uzumaki huh" aku hanya mengangguk semangat saat kepala sekolah membaca biodata ku

"Menyelesaikan sekolah di usia 17 tahun dan lulus dari Universitas Oxford tidak ada 1 tahun, sangat menarik Uzumaki-kun, katakan kenapa kau ingin menjadi guru disini melihat bahwa kau bisa saja memilih pekerjaan dengan hasil lebih besar daripada menjadi guru disini" ucap kepala sekolah membacakan secara ringkas tentang diriku

"Aku hanya ingin mengajarkan murid disini dan aku juga ingin lebih dekat dengan anak-anak ku"

"Tunggu kau punya anak yang bersekolah disini"

"Ya, dia bernama Asia Uzumaki dan Cath Uzumaki kedua putriku sekarang sudah kelas IX sekarang"

"Ahh, ya duo Uzumaki yang mempunyai nilai tertinggi daripada murid disekolah ini, sepertinya kepintaranmu menyalurkan ke anak-anak mu Uzumaki-kun"

Aku hanya mengangguk malu, sejujurnya aku mendapat kepintaran itu bukan dari hasil kerja kerasku sih he hehehehe

"Baiklah kau ditugaskan di kelas 3 A, Uzumaki-kun, aku langsung memperkerjakan mu mengingat guru Hirohito tidak mengajar karena sakit"

"Terima kasih pak!" Ucapku sambil menunduk hormat lalu keluar dari ruangan kepala sekolah, uwo aku tak sabar untuk mengajar

Tak sengaja mataku melihat dua murid sedang berjalan di koridor, ah, Gremory dan Queennya, aku bahkan tidak perlu merasakan aura nya untuk mendeteksi kekuatan iblisnya, karena memang Gremory dikenal dengan rambut crimson tuanya yang menjadi ciri khas mereka

"Selamat ehmmm" Ucapku menyapa mereka

"Ah guru barukah, namaku Rias Gremory _sensei~_ "

"Ara~Namaku Akeno Himejima _sensei_ fufufufufu"

Aku hanya tersenyum, dugaanku benarkan, rambut merah itu adalah salah satu dari pilar Gremory

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto senang bertemu dengan kalian"

"Uzumaki?, apa hubungan sensei dengan duo Uzumaki di sekolah ini" tanya Rias padaku sepertinya dia cepat menyadarinya ya

"Ah mereka adalah putriku" Ucapku

"Ah _souka,_ ah sensei mengajar dikelas mana?"

"Aku akan mengajar di kelas 3A tapi sepertinya aku tersesat" Ucapku sambil menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal, dari masuk sekolah tadi aku bahkan tidak tau seluk beluk sekolah ini

"Ah kebetulan itu kelas saya, mari saya antarkan"

 **NeonIsOnline**

Tenang sekali, aku sekarang berada di depan kelas 3 A, terlihat sangat jelas perbedaan kelas ini dengan kelas yang lain, salah satunya kelas ini adalah kelas yang paling tenang dibandingkan dengan kelas yang lain

"Ayo sensei" ujar iblis itu menyuruhku untuk masuk

Aku hanya menyanggupinya, terlihat semua murid disana memandangku dengan tatapan bingung bahkan beberapa perempuan disana tersipu malu

"Ah namaku Naruto Uzumaki aku akan menggantikan Hirahito sensei yang sedang sakit, saya harap pertemuan pertama kali ini menyenangkan"

Mereka hanta mengangguk setuju, aku bersyukur siswi dikelas ini tidak ada yang sampai berteriak tidak jelas saat melihat wajahku

 **Skip Time**

"Ah akhirnya selesai juga" ucapku sambil merenggangkan otot-ototku yang kaku akibat terlalu lama duduk di bangku ku

Ini sudah dua jam sesudah para murid pulang, aku menyuruh kedua putriku untuk pulang duluan karena tugasku belum selesai

Aku lalu menatap sekeliling kantor guru, nampak hanya anu saja yang masih tetap tinggal disini untuk mengerjakan tugas, sepertinya mereka lebih memilih mengerjakan tugas mereka dirumah daripada dikantor ya

"Sepertinya semua sudah selesai, saatnya pulang untuk menyantap hidangan yang Gabriel-chan sajikan untuk makan malam"

Aku lalu keluar dari sekolah, mataku memancing saat aku merasakan hawa malaikat jatuh yang sepertinya berasal dari taman

Dengan cepat aku menuju kesana dengan sayapku, aku sedikit terkejut melihat seorang remaja yang sepertinya juga berasal dari Kuoh Academy tertusuk oleh tombak cahaya milik Malaikat jatuh tersebut

Aku memicingkan mataku, terlihat seorang malaikat jatuh itu tertawa lepas seperti tidak menyesali perbuatannya

"Apakah kau yang melakukan ini" ujarku sambil menatap tajam malaikat jatuh tersebut

"Dohnassek penjaga pintu surga, apakah kau yang melakukan ini" Ucapku mengenalinya, bahkan aku juga mengenali semua malaikat dan malaikat jatuh

"Heh, kau mengenalku manusia, tapi itu tidak akan bertahan lama manusia"

Wussh

Aku hanya tersenyum saja, malaikat jatuh utu nampaknya berusaha untuk membunuhku tapi jujur serangan tadi berasa lambat

Kulihat dia hanya mendecih kesal, dia lalu melemparkan tombak cahaya ke padaku tapi lagi-lagi aku bisa menghindarinya dengan mudah

"Sialan kau manusia"

Manusia?, apakah dia tidak sadar bahwa dia sedang berhadapan dengan malaikat terkuat disini

Duakkh

Aku menendangnya dengan keras membuatnya terpental beberapa meter dari tempat ia berdiri

"Kau! aku akan membunuh m-ohok"

Belum sampai dia menyelesaikan kata-katanya aku sudah meninjunya tepat perutnya, kini dia sudah tersungkur

Aku lalu menciptakan pedang cahaya milikku, walaupun tidak sekuat pedang ku dan Excalibur tapi cukup kuat untuk menghabisi satu malaikat jatuh

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu?" tanyaku dengan mata menatapnya dengan dingin

"Kokkabiel-sama"

Jrasssh

Kepala malaiakt jatuh itu terpotong oelh pedangku, jadi si elf tua itu mencoba berbuat ulah ya

Untuk sekarang kita lihat permainannya

 **Chapter 2 End**

 **Akhirnya saya bisa menyelesaikan chapter ini, terima kasih yang sudah review fav dan follow**

 **Maaf chapter dua ini kurang fight scenenya, saya baru saja menyelesaikan UAS dan itu membuatku bisa bernafas lega**

 **Dan setelah saya pikir-pikir Naruto akan mempunyai 2 pair atau mungkin 3, walaupun dia malaikat tapi Naruto tetap adalah manusia yang dijadikan malaikat oleh Kami-sama (Anime)**

 **Dan bagaimana dengan gaya tulisan saya yang ini, saya menggunakan sudut pandang orang pertama karena menurutku sedikit menguntungkan**

 **Eh ya apakah kalian setuju saya bikin Re-make dari story Naruto Legends of Kirroi Genzou, mumpung saya dapet izin dari temen gua tuh**


	3. Chapter 3

D'Arc

Chapter 3 (Raise Again)

Pair: NarutoXHarem/MassHarem

 **Note:Sebelum membaca ceritanya,ada beberapa hal yang akan gua ubah di fic ini yaitu nama Cath akan ku ganti dengan Altria dari Fate karena menurut gua,enakan karakter dari anime lain dari pada buat sendiri,** ** _Okay,Lets Roll_**

 **Flashback ON**

"Naruto" ujar sang pencipta kepadaku,aku hanya mengangguk lalu menghampiri Kami-sama yang terlihat mengawasi sesuatu dari jauh,sudah 1000 tahun aku menjadi malaikat dan aku sudah melihat banyak hal yang terjadi disini

Mulai dari penciptaan dunia hingga melihat Kami-sama menciptakan Lucifer dan para…emmm bisa kupanggil dengan saudara dan saudariku, jangan lupa pengkhianatan Lucifer yang membuatku geram, semua ku lihat dan itu membuatku heran apakah yang kulihat itu terlalu banyak dan kenapa Kami-sama tidak menegurku bahkan memintaku untuk melihat hal yang seperti itu

" **Akan kujawab pertanyaan mu nanti Naruto,sekarang kemarilah,lihatlah ini"** Ujar Kami-sama membuatku tersentak, aku lupa bahwa ia bisa membaca pikiranku,dengan segera aku kesana, aku kaget saat melihat ternyata Kami-sama sedang mengawasi peperangan yang berlangsung di bumi atau tepatnya di Underworld dan langit karena bumi sebagai tempat tinggal manusia dan Kami-sama melarang ketiga ras berperang disana

" **Bagaimana menurutmu Naruto-kun"**

Aku terdiam, aku bukannya takut menjawabnya, hal yang kulihat bagaikan makanan keseharian ku dikehidupan dahulu, perang, perang antara Iblis dan Malaikat yang terjadi di bagian timur, aku bisa melihat para saudara/saudariku mati di medan perang,darah dimana-mana bulu merpati yang berhamburan yang menandakan kematian malaikat serta sayap kelelewar yang menandakan kematian iblis

"Sangat banyak darah, sangat banyak pengorbanan dan sangat banyak kesengsaraan. Bukan maksudku untuk meminta Kami-sama,tapi apakah hal ini seharusnya di hentikan?. Banyak sekali saudara dan saudariku mati dalam perang yang sangat tak berarti ini"

Ujarku, aku muak dengan semua ini. Aku tidak ingin melihat ini kembali,sebagai veteran perang aku tau rasanya peperangan, kemenangan yang tidak ada harganya, kematian orang yang dicintai dan itu semua sangat membuatku sengsara

" **Aku tau anakku, tapi ini satu-satunya jalan, adikmu Lucifer menyerang surga dan itu keterlaluan menurutku karena adikmu yang lain tidak melakukan hal apapun, bahkan Michael sudah meminta izin padaku untuk berperang karena dia khawatir Lucifer akan menyerang kembali dan mereka tidak melakukan apa-apa"**

Rahang gigiku mengeras mendengarnya, aku….aku kecewa

"Bukannya ada cara yang lebih damai ayah, bernegosiasi dengan pihak iblis, kita tidak perlu untuk mengorbankan banyak jiwa ayah, tidak ada kekecewaan tidak ada perang yang berarti ayah, kumohon padamu turunlah dan hentikan perang ini kumohon" ucapku memohon pada Kami-sama atau ayah yang saat ini berdiri memandangku

Ayah lalu memegang pundakku, dia…..tersenyum kearahku seperti melihatku lucu. **"Aku ingin tertawa mendengar itu anakku, kau malaikat cinta damai tapi aku menghidupkan mu kembali sebagai panglima perang,** ** _"Bloody Angel"_** **dimana apapun yang kaulakukan tidak akan membuat sayapmu menjadi** **hitam"**

Aku hanya mendengarkan,aku tidak akan megelak dari semua hal, itu karena itu benar, tugasku, pikiranku, jiwa ku semua beda dengan para malaikat pada umumnya, mereka tidak bisa merasakan cinta tapi diriku bisa, mereka polos sementara aku sudah mengenal banyak hal dari kehidupan ku sebelumnya

" **Kau berbeda Naruto, ada kalanya kau harus mengetahui semua hal yang kulakukan, sekarang aku akan menemui Lucifer"**

 **Flashback off Naruto POV OFF**

Mata mantan shinobi itu terbuka, keringatnya mengalir deras dari tubuhnya, dia lalu menatap kesekitar dia lalu bernafas lega

"Rupanya hanya memimpikan masa lalu" gumam Naruto yang lalu berdiri dari ranjangnya, dia kembali menatap kesekitar dan tentu saja dia tidak mendapati kedua istrinya dan ia yakin mereka sudah bangun terlebih dahulu daripada dirinya, ya bisa dibilang insting semua ibu, terlebih lagi ini masih hari ketiga anaknya bersekolah

"NARUTO-KUN, MAKANAN SUDAH SIAP"

Dia tersenyum saat mendengar teriakan itu sudah pasti itu Gabriel, pas sekali dengan perutnya yang lapar, dia langsung tidur tadi malam dan melewatkan makan malam begitu saja, dengan cepat menjawabnya

"TUNGGU SEBENTAR TSUMA" ujarnya

'Eh ngomong-ngomong soal tadi malam, sepertinya aku harus bertemu dengan malaikat pemalas itu lagi, huft dasar menyebalkan, dia jauh lebih buruk dari Belial" ujar Naruto sambil mengambil anduk untuk mandi, dia masih harus menyelesaikan masalah yang dibuat oleh salah satu malaikat jatuh tersebut dan jalan satunya adalah menemui pemimpinnya

Memang ingatan tentang dirinya sudah dihapuskan oleh ayahnya atau bisa kita sebut Kami-sama tapi itu tidak membuatnya terus diam, dirinya sudah berteman dengan Azazel dua tahun ini, dan dia tau persis dimana dia harus pergi

'Kuharap, dia ada di tempatnya' batin Naruto yang lalu melakukan ritual setiap harinya

 **NeonBlueSaphire…..**

"Huh, hari biasa dengan semangat yang biasa" ujarnya malas, dia baru saja sehari bekerja disini dan rasa malasnya kambuh lagi, memang benar perkataan anaknya bahwa dia tidak pandai dan terlaku malas untuk mengajarinya

Matanya menghadap kedepan dan melihat salah satu anak didiknya sedang menatapnya dengan senyum yang ada di wajahnya, emm kalau tidak salah namanya Rias Gremory, salah satu iblis yang mempunyai kekuasaan di daerah sini tapi dirinya sering menyebutnya meminjam, bagaimana pun bumi adalah tempat untuk manusia dan ketiga ras yang lain mempunyai tempatnya masing-masing

"Ohayo sensei"

"Ohayo Gremory-san" balas Naruto dengan senyum seperti biasa, dia tidak mau bersikap sombong pada seseorang apalagi dengan muridnya sendiri

Mau muridnya itu Malaikat jatuh,iblis,malaikat bahkan Youkai dia tetap menghormati mereka asalkan mereka mereka tidak membuat keributan disini, semua ia perlakukan biasa tidak ada pilih kasih di kamus milik Uzumaki Naruto D'Arc

"Ohayo Naruto-sensei"

"Ohayo Shitori-san" jawabnya membalas salam dari anak didiknya lagi, Sona Shitori atau lebih tepatnya Sona Sitri, nah sekarang dua heiress dari klan iblis yang berbeda ada dihadapannya

"Ne, dimana Altria dan Asia,sensei"

Tanya Rias, dia memang dekat dengan keduanya bahkan Altria merupakan teman pertamanya saat pertama masuk kesekolah Kuoh Academy dan menjadi sahabat terbaik setelah Akeno,Queen miliknya itu jadi para murid disini sudah biasa melihat mereka bersama

"Mereka agak datang terlambat, ada beberapa keperluan yang mereka urus"

Ucap Naruto dan dibalas dengan anggukan tanda mengerti dari keduanya, dan tak berapa lama bel masuk akhirnya berbunyi menandakan pelajaran akan dimulai

"Bel sudah berbunyi Gremory-san, Shitori-san cepat masuk, dan saya permisi dulu"

Ucapnya dengan lembut lalu melangkah menuju kantor guru untuk meletakkan barang bawaannya tapi belum ada beberapa langkah,tangannya ditahan oleh Sona membuat Naruto menatapnya

"Ada apa Shitori-san"

"Aku ingin mengajak sensei duel catur pulang sekolah,apakah sensei bisa datang di perpustakaan?" Tanya Sona, dirinya memang sudah dari kemarin mengajak gurunya bermain catur, dia memang sudah tertarik dengan gurunya ini

'Mungkin saja kau ingin bergabung dengan peerageku Naruto-sensei' batinnya, bisa dikatakan dia tertarik membuat gurunya menjadi peeragenya, dia tidak butuh peerage kuat seperti sahabatnya Rias dia hanya butuh peerage yang loyal kepadanya

Naruto nampak terdiam menimang permintaan dari anak didiknya itu, 'Ya lagipula aku butuh refreshing sebelum menuju ke tempat Azazel jadi mungkin lebih baik kuterima saja' batinnya

"Baikklah,aku terima tawaranmu Shitori-san,kalau begitu saya permisi dulu"

ucap Naruto menyetujui permintaan dari anak didiknya dan lalu menuju ke kantornya meninggalkan kedua heiress itu sendirian yang masih menatapnya intens

"Kau yakin ingin menjadikan dia peeragemu Sona? Aku sudah menyuruh Koneko untuk memeriksanya tapi dia benar-benar murni manusia dan tidak punya kekuatan apapun dalam tubuhnya" ucap Rias sambil menatap sahabatnya itu

Sona hanya terdiam, entah kenapa pikirannya tertuju pada gurunya itu saja, entah kenapa dia sedikit kesal saat gurunya itu mempunyai keluarga

Na…

Sona….

SONA!

Heiress dari klan Sitri itu tersentak saat mendengar teriakan dari sahabatnya. "Bisakah kau tidak berteriak di kupingku Rias? Itu menyebalkan kau tau" balasnya

"Salah sendiri melamun,aku sudah memanggilmu beberapa kali tapi kau tidak menjawabnya" ucap Rias sambil berkacak pinggang, apapun yang terjadi sepertinya guru itu benar-benar membuat pikiran Sona tertuju pada dia seorang

"Kita lanjutkan percakapan ini lain kali Rias, bel sudah berbunyi"

Ucap Sona yang lalu berjalan kea rah kelasnya diikuti oleh Rias yang masih berkacak pinggang kepada sahabat baiknya itu

"Apapun yang terjadi kau memang sudah tertarik dengan dia Sona"

"Diam saja"

Dan pelajaran dimulai seperti biasa dan hanya beberapa kejadian unik yang terjadi hari ini salah satunya adalah Trio Mesum yang dipukuli habis-habisan oleh Club Kendo akibat mengintip acara ganti pakaian mereka

 **Skip Time**

"Hah, selesai juga, huft entah apa yang dipikirkan anak jaman sekarang sehingga mendapat nilai yang njeblok seperti ini" ujar guru favorit di Kuoh, siapa lagi kalau tidak Naruto Uzumaki atau kita kenal dengan Naruto DArc

Saat ini, dia terlihat duduk di mejanya sambil melihat kertas yang ada di depannya, terlihat hampir di kertas itu semua dicoret dengan pulpen warna merah yang berarti tidak berhasil mencapai target, Naruto menghela nafas

"Dari semua yang parah, ini yang paling parah" gumam Naruto sambil melihat kertas dengan sebuah angka 20 besar di kertasnya dan Naruto sangat kecewa dengan muridnya itu, siapa lagi kalau tidak Hyodou Issei yang mendapatkan nilai terendah tersebut

Ya mau gimana lagi, kerjaan dia hanya mengintip murid yang sedang ganti baju dan melihat doujin bersama kedua temannya itu

"Hah payah" gumam Naruto

"Mungkin aku harus sedikit memberinya remidi tambahan untuk mereka, well akan ku pikirkan besok, sekarang waktunya berke-"

Cklek

Belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan masalahnya, pintu di kantornya terbuka menampilkan Sona dan beberapa anggota OSIS yang lain sedang melihatnya

"Sensei tidak lupakan dengan janji kita?"

'Are'

Batin Naruto sambil mengedipkan matanya tanda tak mengerti, otaknya masih memproses apa yang ia janji kan tadi dan tidak beberapa lama dia ingat bahwa dia diajak untuk bertanding dengan murid terbaik di Kuoh Academy saat ini

"Ah itu, emmm, kalian tunggu di perpustakaan, sensei akan mengemasi barang sensei terlebih dahuku" ujar Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

Sona dan dkk hanya mengangguk dan menutup pintunya kembali lalu pergi ke perpustakaan trmpat dimana Sona dan Naruto akan melakukan pertandingan catur

"Kaichou, apakah anda benar-benar akan melawan Naruto-sensei" tanya Queen miliknya yaitu Tsubaki Shinra

Bukan bermaksud untuk mengejek, tapi walaupun Kingnya itu selalu menang bermain catur bahkan seluruh guru pun dikalahkan olehnya tapi entah kenapa dia merasa Naruto-sensei sangat cerdik dari yang lain

Sang King hanya diam, dia tidak mau menjawabnya, sejujurnya ia tidak tau apa yang ia lakukan

"Ne Tsubaki-chan, kau khawatir akan kalah" ujar Momo menggoda Tsubaki dan yang didapatkan olehnya hanyalah jitakan saja

Sedangkan di sisi Naruto, sang malaikat pertama itu hanya mengutuk kebodohannya karena terlaku dini untuk menyetujui permintaan anak didiknya itu, mau ia tarik kata-katanya dia tidak tega apalagi Sona adalah salah satu murid berprestasi miliknya, ibaratnya adalah nasi sudah menjadi bubur

'Mattaku, aku ingin pulang kerumah saat ini, huft, aku mengutuk janjiku sendiri'

Jika dia tidak terburu-buru mungkin ia bisa merasakan hangatnya teh buatan Gabriel dengan beberapa candaan yang sering mereka lakukan

Batin Naruto yang mulai mengemasi barangnya, dia tidak perlu menuju ke kantor jika oertandingannya sudah selesai jadi dia bisa langsung pulang, satu kata untuk hal ini adalah 'Merepotkan'

Ya, entah kenapa dia sekarang menjadi mirip dengan sahabatnya dahulu di dunia Shinobi yang selalu malas untuk melakukan sesuatu

Sang Malaikat yang tidak bisa jatuh itu pun, lalu berjalan menuju kearah perpustakaan berada, dirinya tidak mau membuang waktunya yang berharga bersama istrinya dan anak-anaknya yang tercinta

"Well, ku harap prrtandingannya cepat selesai"

Matanya melirik kearah perpustakaan ia bisa melihat semua iblis di sekolah ini berada di ruangan itu, bahkan Gremory beserta peeragenya juga ada disitu

"Baiklah, semakin banyak semakin seru" ujarnya malas sambil

Cklek

"Selamat datang Naruto-sensei"

Naruto hanya hanya membalasnya dengan senyumannya saja, benar dugaannya bahwa keluarga Gremory juga berada disini

"Silahkan duduk sensei"

Ujar Sona mempersilahkan gurunya untuk duduk didepannya, para Peeragenya serta Rias dan peeragenya juga berdiri memutari ruangan tersebut

Naruto duduk, matanya masih melihat sekitar bahwa tidak satupun benda maupun muridnya yang ingin mencelakainya

"Jadi sensei, apakah benar sensei dari italia"

Tanya Sona yang mulai menggerakan bidak pawnnya di dalam pernainan caturnya, dan itu juga dilakukan oleh Naruto

"Iya, jadi kau mengajak ku untuk bermain catur itu hanya alibimu saja bukan, ne Shitori-san" ujar Naruto kembali sambil memindahkan bidak kudanya untuk keluar

"Ya, sebenarnya saya hanya ingin mengajak sensei untuk bergabung dengan OSIS"

Ujar Sona membalas perkataan dari gurunya itu, nampak dia sedikit berpikir keras sekarang, entah kenapa permainan ini jadi susah

Naruto hanya diam, dia sesekali menggerakan bidaknya saat itu gilirannya, dia menyipitkan matanya saat ia tau arah kemana pembicaraan ini

'Ia berniat untuk mengajak ku bergabung dengan peeragenya ya' batin Naruto, tanpa sadar tercipta senyuman misterius di wajahnya, senyuman yang bahkan Sona pun tidak melihatnya

"Jadi bagaimana pendapatmu sensei" ujarnya sambil kembali menggerakan bidaknya

Naruto tidak membalasnya, dia hanya tersenyum saja

"Checkmate"

Ujar sang malaikat itu dengan senyum miliknya, nampak Sona dan lainnya bahkan Rias shock dengan perkataan Naruto

'B-Bagaimana bisa! a-aku dikalahkan?'

Batin Sona yang masih shock sambil melihat papan caturnya itu

"Maaf Shitori-san, jika kau ingin aku bergabung ke pengurus OSIS, kurasa aku tidak bisa"

Ucap Naruto sambil melangkah keluar dari ruangan perpustakaan meninggalkan Sona, Rias beserta peerage mereka yang masih terpatung dengan kekalahan Sona yang sangat cepat

"So-Sona apakah benar dia mengalahkanmu" tanya Rias sambil menatap horror sahabatnya, sungguh sahabatnya itu dikalahkan tidak lebih dari beberapa menit

Heiress klan Sitri itu hanya menggangukan kepalanya patah-patah, dia masih shock dengan apa yang terjadi

'Kau semakin membuatku tertarik sensei'

 **NeonBlueSaphire...**

"Mattaku, hari ini melelahkan sekali" gumam Naruto sambil merenggangkan tubuhnya yang pegal

Dia tersenyum saat melihat pemandangan sunset di sampingnya, dia tidak henti-hentinya kagum dengan pemandangan ini

Mantan ninja itu berhenti sejenak untuk merasakan pemandangan di sampingnya yang menurutnya membuat hatinya dingin tersebut

"Ayah, terimakasih, kau telah menciptakan pemandangan ini, aku tidak henti-hentinya melihat pemandangan ini" gumam Naruto

"Tou-sama!"

Naruto tersentak mendengar suara tersebut, dengan segera dia menatap asal suara tersebut nampak anak-anaknya yaitu Altria dan Asia sedang menghampirinya

Grep

Seperti dugaanya, Asia akan memeluknya, dia heran kenapa anaknya belum pulang dari tadi

"Kenapa kalian tidak pulang hmm" tanya Naruto kepada kedua anaknya sambil tangannya mengelus surai pirang Asia

"Kami menunggumu pulang tou-sama, tapi tou-sama malah pergi ke perpustakaan ku kira akan lama jadi aku berkeliling sebentar, tapi Sona-senpai memberitahuku tou-sama sudah pulang duluan"

Ucap Asia membuat Naruto tertawa bebas mendengar perkataan polos Asia

Sedangkan Altria nampak diam saja, dan Naruto sadari kalau mata anak pertanya sedang menyipit menatap kearahnya

"Saat kita menjumpai Sona, dia nampak shock, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi" tanya Altria sambil mengekuarkan aura itimidasi yang pastinya hanya ayahnya saja yang merasakannya

"Ano...itu akan ku jelaskan nanti kalau kita sampai di rumah" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum kearah Altria

"Ne Naruto lama tak bertemu" ujar sosok yang tiba-tiba muncul, yaitu Azazel sang Gubernur Malaikat jatuh

Altria langsung menampilkan pose waspada, musuh didepannya adalah Gubernur dari Malaikat jatuh itu sendiri, dia sudah bersiap untuk melindungi Asia

Beda dengan Naruto yang hanya tersenyum saja melihat Azazel, dia sudah tau Azazel beberapa waktu yang lalu dan yakin Azazel tidak ada maksud apa-apa kesini

"Bisakah kau antarkan Asia oulang terlebih dahulu Altria-chan, aku masih ada urusan disini"

"T-Tapi"

"Tolonglah, antarkan saja Asia ke rumah, kita tidak akan bertarung kok Altria-chan" ucap Naruto menyakinkan anaknya

Akhirnya Altria mengangguk, dia percaya dengan ayahnya lagian ayahnya kuat jadi mungkin menghadapi Azazel seorang bukanlah hal yang sulit

Dia lalu menciptakan lingkarang sihir membuat Asia yang dipeluknya nampak bingung apa yang ada disekitarnya dan Altria maklum dengan itu karena Asia memang belum pernah melihat sihir sebelumnya

Dan akhirnya mereka menghilang menyisakan Naruto dan Azazel saja disana yang saling beradu tatap

"Ya sudah lama sekali Azazel, kau menghilang setelah aku mengalahkan mu saat memancing"

Ucap Naruto dengan nada ramah tapi berisi ejekan untuk Gubernur Malaikat Jatuh didepannya membuat perempatan di dahi milik Azazel

"Tcih, entah apa yang kau lakukan, aku tidak pernah bisa mengalahkanmu Naruto"

Naruto hanya tertawa hampar saja mendengarnya, kalau di jumlah dia sudah menang 11 kali dan Azazel hanya satu kali saja dan itupun dengan cara curang

Azazel menggunakan kekuatannya untuk memburu ikan saat itu sedangkan ia hanya memakai alat pancing biasa, pantas ia bisa kalah

"Maaa...maaa kau terlalu dini untuk mengalahkanku" ucapnya sambil melambaikan tangannya remeh kearah sahabatnya itu

Tapi bagaikan angin yang cepat berlalu, wajah Natuto kini tergantikan dengan wajah seriusnya yang menatap Azazel tajam

"Azazel, aku mendapatkan salah satu dari fraksi mu berkeliaran di dunia manusia"

Gulp

Azazel hanya meneguk ludahnya kasar, sepertinya sosok didepannya sedang marah dengannya, ia masih ingat jelas kemarahan sahabatnya itu dia bahkan dibuat bertekuk lutut

"Apakah kau yang memerintahkan mereka?"

"T-Tidak"

Jawab cepat Azazel dia tidak mau membuat masalah dengan Naruto yang ia yakini adalah manusia terkuat di dimensi ini, hell bahkan dirinya yakin akan kalah saat melawannya

Naruto menghela nafasnya saja, dugaannya benar bahwa Azazel tidak menyuruh mereka melainkan mereka yang bergerak sendiri tanpa ada perintah dari sosok malaikat jatuh didepannya

"Kau tau, aku kemarin diserang oleh mereka, mereka mengira aku adalah seorang manusia yang punya Sacred Gear"

Ucap Naruto serius, masalah ini baginya sudah berat, jika dibiarkan maka mungkin manusia yang punya Sacred Gear dalam masalah

"Hmm...aku hanya memerintahkan mereka untuk mengawasi saja pengguna Sacred Gear, kau tau aku penyuka kekuatan itu kau tau mana mungkin aku memerintahkan mereka untuk membunuh"

Perkataan Azazel membuat Naruto terdiam, jika begitu Kokkabiel lah yang memberi perintah seperti dugaannya

Naruto lalu menatap kearah Azazel, "lain kali urus anak buah mu" ujar Naruto sambil melangkah pergi

Wusssh

Baru saja beberapa langkah, dia sudah hampir mendapatkan pukulan, untungnya dia mempunyai insting yang selalu ia asah setiap harinya

Dia memandang kearah pelaku pemukulan tersebut, nampak sosok dengan zirah putih sedang memandangnya juga

"Hakkuryoukou kah" ucap Naruto singkat sebelum mundur beberapa meter demi menjaga jarak antar keduanya

"Azazel, kau tidak bilang mempunyai teman yang sangat menarik" ujar sosok tersebut

"Jangan melawannya Vali! dia bahkan lebih kuat dariku" teriak Azazel memperingatkan muridnya tersebut tapi hanya dijawab dengan dengusan saja

"Jika dia kuat, maka ini akan semakin menarik, bukan begitu Azazel"

Sedangkan Naruto hanya diam saja sambil mendengar percakapan antara guru dan murid tersebut, jujur dia sangat malas meladeni bocah didepannya

'Oh ayolah aku hanya ingin pulang, kenapa itu sangat sulit' batin Naruto

Duaaaaarrr

Sekali lagi, pukulan milik Vali tersebut meleset membuat Vali mendecih saja mengetahui serangannya tidak mengenai sosok didepannya

Naruto sedikit mengeluarkan energi cahayanya, ya memang tidak seberapa tapi sudah cukup untuk melukai Hakkuryoukou di depannya

Bziiitt

Mata Vali melebar, dia hampir saja terkena serangan tersebut, hanya satu kata untuk serangan Naruto

Cepat

Dia bahkan hampir tidak bisa menghindar, nampaknya lawan didepannya itu menyerangnya hanya memperingati dirinya

"Aku sedang tidak berminat melawanmu Vali-san, bisakah kita akhiri pertarungan yang menyedihkan ini"

Ucap Naruto serius, dia sudah sangat lelah sekarang, hari ini dia sangat sibuk, kenapa harus ditambah dengan pertarungan ini!? batinnya kesal

"Heh, kau pikir aku akan melepaskanmu Naruto-san kau harus mela-"

Duakhhh

Vali seketika pingsan akibat pukulan Azazel di tenguknya, "Yare...yare maafkan muridku Naruto-san" ujarnya sambil membawa muridnya tersebut

Naruto hanya mengganguk saja, dia bergegas untuk pulang

"Sungguh hari yang melelahkan, aku berharap Gabriel-chan dan Lilith-chan sudah memasak makanan untukku nantinya"

Gumam Naruto sambil menguap lebar, dia menoleh ke sampingnya dan terlihat salah satu muridnya sedang emmm...berkencan bersama...Malaikat jatuh?

'Hohoho, aku rasa akan menarik'

Batin Naruto yang lalu bersembunyi di balik pohon mengawasi anak didiknya itu, kalau Malaikat jatuh itu menyerang maka dia akan menyelamatkannya kalau Issei yang 'menyerang' dia akan mendapatkan nilai nol darinya

"Issei-kun, tadi itu sangat menarik"

"Hai Yumma-chan" ucap Issei senang, ini adalah kencan pertamanya dengan pacarnya tersebut

'Rasanya aku ingin mengejek Matsuda dan Motohama besok, yess liat anak mu Tou-san kaa-san!' Batin Issei dengan air mata nistanya

"Ne Issei-kun, aku punya permintaan untukmu" ucap Yumma sambil menampilkan senyumnya

'Hue hue hue, pastinya dia akan meminta ku untuk menciumnya hehehehe' batin Issei sambil tertawa mesum, dia sudah membayangkan apa yang terjadi nantinya

Sedangkan Naruto hanya facepalm saja melihat anak didiknya itu

'Memang benar ia adalah utusan Ero-Sennin' batin Naruto yang masih melihat adegan drama picisan yang diperankan oleh Issei tersebut

"Maukah kau mati untukku" ucap Yumma

"Eh"

Duakkh

Belum sempat Malaikat jatuh tersebut ke bentuk sebenarnya, dia sudah pingsan dipukul oleh Naruto

Bziiit

Dan bagaikan kedipan mata, dia menghilang bahkan Issei belum sempat melihat apa yang terjadi

"Ehhhh!"

Teriak Issei, tanpa disadari Rias dkk melihat kejadian tersebut

"Naruto-sensei memang menggangumkan"

 **TBC**

 **Fyuuuh bentar-bentar, jangan siram aku dengan Flame, gua nggak update cepet gara-gara gua lagi sibuk sekarang yah**

 **Dan yang bertanya kenapa Mass Harem karena ya, DXD tanpa Harem nggak bewarna coy XD jadi yah**

 **Dan ada yang nanya kenapa Naruto nggak jatuh, apa gua harus kasih di summary kalo Naruto memang nggak bisa jatuh punya nafsu dan lain-lain makanya dia menjadi malaikat spesial itu (berlaku ke keluarga DArc)**

 **Sooo cuma itu yang gua sampain, dan teman gua Ray akan membuat Naruto Croosover Resident Evil The Series (Game) besok minggu depan ditunggu yah**

 **NeonLogOut...**


	4. Chapter 4

Darc

Chapter 3: Unfinished Bussines

.

Disclaimer Anime/Manga/Novel By

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

High School DxD By Ichie Ishibumi

.

" _Honestly I Dont Know What i written just from my heart to Update or publish fic sooo maybe that a reason why ummm i not update for a you very much for anttention. Okay Back Reading" RayNaruKushi Neon-BlueSapphire. Jakarta 24 October 2018_

 _._.

Naruto terlihat berjalan dengan lesu. Saat ini dia sedang berjalan menuju ke Kuoh Academy dimana tempatnya ia mengajar tanpa ada kedua putrinya yang juga bersekolah disana yang ikut bersama sang ayah bersama-sama menuju ke sekolah karena putri-putrinya belajar lebih dahulu dari dirinya

"Naruto-sensei"

:Naruto-sensei ohayoo"

Banyak siswi maupun siswa menyapa sang guru favorit di Kuoh Academy tersebut tapi tidak satupun yang mendapatkan respon dari Naruto. Yang mereka lihat hanyalah senyum yang sedikit dipaksakan dari wajah guru mereka tersebut

Naruto berhenti sejenak, dia terlihat menghirup udara segar di sekelilingnya lalu menghempuskannya dengan pelan. Matanya terlihat menghadap keatas melihat awan putih dengan langit biru membuat suasana pagi tampak sangatlah indah

'Hari ini indah sekali,sayang aku masih kepikiran dengan yang tadi malam'; batiinya facepalm

 **Flashback ON**

 _Knock knock_

Naruto mengetuk pintu ruymahnya dengan sedikit keras. Nampak dia tengah menggendong tubuh seorang malaikat jatuh yang tadi hampir saja membunuh Issei. Salah satu muridnya yang selalu mendapat nilai pas-pasannya darinya

"Gabriel Lilith! Apakah kalian ada di dalam" teriak Naruto yang tak kunjung mendapatkan respon dari kedua istrinya tersebut

 _Brakkkk_

Naruto membanting pintu tersebut dengan keras sehingga membuat pintu itu lalu membawa masuk malaikat jatuh yang ia pukul tenguknya, denggan perlahan dia meniduran malaikat jatuh tersebut ke sofa miliknya

Naruto lalu mengecek kondisi malaikat jatuh itu. "Untunglah pukulan ku tidak terlalu keras" ujarnya lega, dia lduduk di samping malaikat jatugh tersebut. Matanya mengobservasi malaikat jatuh tersebut

Naruto mengerinyit heran. 'Siapa kau sebenarnya, aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan mu saat disurga dahulu?' batinnya yang sama sekali tidak mengenali siapa gerangan malaikat jatuh yang ia buat pingsan sebelum membunuh issei

Dia lalu berjalan menuju kulkas miliknya untuk mengambil sesuatu yang bisa ia makan. "Hmmm kosong, sepertinya Gabriel lupa untuk mengisi persediaan,hah ya sudahlah" ujarnya yang tak ikhlas untuk menahan lapar

Tak sengaja dia melihat sebuah kertas di meja makan, dengan sigap ia memnbacanya tapi belum ada bveberapa kalimat Naruto terlihat sweat drop sendiri membacannya

 _Naruto...aku dan Lilith pergi berbelanja untuk mengisi persediaan kita yang kian menipis oh ya kunci adda di bawah vas bunga di depan rumah_

 _Gabriel,your best wife ever_

Malaikat yang tidak bisa jatuhy itupun hanya facepalm saja membacanya. 'Jika ia memang pergi kenapa suratnya ia letakkan disini?' batinnya yang sedikit gemas dengan apa yang dilakukan sang istri

"Naruto?"

Naruto menoleh kearah sumber suara, Sepertinya istrinya bary saja pulang dengan segera ia menuju ke ruang tamu dimana ruangan yang berhubungan denga pintu depan. "Ahhh Gabriel-chan kau sudah pulang apa ka-" ucapan Naruto terheti

Keringat dingin mulai keluar dari wajahnya. Di depannya kini terlihat persis Gabriel sang istri yang mengeluarkan aura yang sangat mengerikan dan juga senyumannya yang menyebabkan dirinya merasa berhadapan dengan Shinigami itu sendiri

"Semula aku ingin memaafkan mu karena telah merusak pinrtub rumah kita..." gumam sang istri dengan rambut yangf menutupi wajahnya sehingga ekspresinya sangat sulit untuk terbaca oleh Naruto sendiri

'Oi oi sebenarnya itu salah siapa!?' batin Naruto berteriak

"Tapi aku sudah tidak bisa memaklumi saat kau membawa seorang yang buruknya kau membawa seorang malaikat jatuh yang tengah pingsan" Naruto mundur demi sedikit. Begitu juga Gabriel yang melangkah ke depan perlahan demi p;erlahan

Ingin rasanya Naruto menjerit tapi itu tidak akan membuat kondisi jauh lebih baik."Gabriel bisakah kita menyelesaiikan masalah ini dengan jalan kekeluargaan?" ucapnya memberi saran

"Oh itu akan bafgus sekali tapi sayang mereka juga akan menolak mu" ucapnya sambil melesat menuju sang suami dengan bogem mentah di tangannya

Dan dengan itu malam sunyi yang indah terjadi dengan suara teriakan pilu dari seseorang yang membuat kucingpun merinding mendengarnya

 **Flashback Off**

"Aku memang terkena bogem mentah tapi setiaknya aku bisa bersyukur karena Gabriel-chan dan Lilith-chan mengijinkan malaikat jatuh itu tinggal sementara di rumah kami" gumamnya yang tersenyum dipaksakan

"Naruto-sensei"

Naruto mengirinyit heran saat dia tengah di hadang oleh kedua siswi Kuoh Academy. 'Ada apakah ini kenapa Sitri dan Gremory menghadangku begini at-owh' batinnya yang menyadari sesuatu

"Bisakah Naruto-sensei menuju ke ruang penelitian gaib pagi ini?" tanya Sona pada senseinya. Dia mendapatkan informasi penting dari temannya yang itu Rias dan dia dan teman merahnya itu membuat rencana untuk mengorek informasi dari sensei mereka

"Maat tapi aku harus mengajar di kelas 12" tolaknya simpel dan mulai berjalan melalui kedua iblis itu. Tapi berlum ada beberapa langkah dia berhenti, tangannya nampak sedang di pegang oleh Rias kali ini

"Kali ini saja sensei, kami bahkan sudah meminta izin kepada kepala sekolah untuk mengizinkan mu ikut dengan kami" ucap Rias yang membusungkan dadanya yang memperlihatkan dadanya yang berukuran D Cup

Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Sepertinya tidak adda jalan lain selain menuruti kedua iblis betina di hadapannya. "Baiklah aku akan ikut dengan kalian" ujarnya. Kedua iblis itu saling pandang lalu saling mengganguk mereka kemudian menuntun sang sensei menuju ke Gedung Penilitian Gaib yang tak jauh dari gerbang sekolah

"Selamat datang sensei di gedung tua kami"

Naruto hanya mengganguk,di depannya kini berdiri sebuah bangunan tua bahkan di sisi bangunan tersebut sudah di tumbuhi tanaman liar tapi sepertinya sang protagonis utama nampak tak peduli dengan hal itu

'Aku bisa merasakan dua iblis sedang berada di bangunan tua ini' batinnya yang mengeluarkan sensoriknya untuk mendeteksi isi bangunan tersebut

"Silahkan masuk sensei" ucap Rias sambil membuka pintu untuk sang guru

Di dalamnya bisa terlihat bahwa ruangan itu dipenuhi dengan huruf-huruf yang bagi manusia biasa sangat mustahil untuk di terjemahkan. Naruto tidak peduli dengan hal itu dia langsung duduk di sofa ruang tengah tanpa menunggu kedua iblis itu mempersilahkan dirinya untuk duduk

"Ara ara Naruto-sensei"

Dirinya hanya menyunggingbkan senyumannya saja saat melihat Akeno salah satu muridnya mendatanginya. "Bagaimana dengan kondisi ruangan ini Naruto-sensei" tanya Akeno sambil membawakan segelas teh kepadanya

"Menarik, dan klasik" ucapnya sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya

"Jadi bagaimana kabarmu Akeno, apakah kau berhasil menbuat nilai Rias meningkat?" tanyanya yang mengejek Rias tentang nilainya yang akhir-akhir ini menurun. Rias nampak memerah pipinya mendengar perkataan gurunya

"Araa dia sedikit bawel saat ku pelajari" Naruto hanya mengeluarkan tawa halusnya saat mendengarnya

"Akeno! Naruto-sensei!" teriak Rias sambil menutupi malunya akibat perkataan Akeno dan juga pertanyaan dari gurunya itu. Dirinya lalu duduk tepat di depan senseinya itu bersama dengan Sona yang duduk tapi berada di samping Naruto

"Naruto-sensei"

Ucap seorang perempuan yang paling kecil dan mempunyai dua telinga mirip kucing. Dialah Shirone atau dalam peerage Rias ia di sebut dengan nama Koneko

"Yoo Shirone" ucapnya sambil mengelus kuping Koneko dengan halus, sebenarnya ia sudah tau semua identitas peerage Rias maupun Sona karena memang dia sudah mencari tahu tentang peerage dua heiresss klan tersebut

"Naruto-sensei... Ini tehnya" ujar Akeno sambil membawakan sebuah teh kepada Naruto

"Terima kasih Akeno-chan"

Ucap Naruto yang mengambil teh itu lalu menyeduhnya sedikit. Jujur ini adalah teh yang enak mungkin satu level di bawah teh buatan Gabriel, tapi jika di sandingkan dengan anaknya Natsume pastilah anaknya kalah jauh soal rasa

"Jadi... Bisa kita mulai pembahasannya Naruto-sensei?" ucap Rias pada Naruto

Sedangkan malaikat yang diibaratkan kanan tangan tuhan itu pun hanya menghela nafasnya saja. 'Harusnya aku buat mereka pingsan saja tadi malam dan membuat mereka lupa akan kejadiannya' batin Naruto merutuki kebodohannya itu

Tapi bagaimana lagi, dia sudah lelah sekali dan itu juga akan memancing beberapa malaikat maupun malaikat jatuh bahkan juga bisa iblis datang ke tempatnya. Sejujurnya sebelum dia menyelamatkan Issei dari malaijat jatuh itu dia sudah mendeteksi dua iblis yang sedang mengintai Issei atau tepatnya Rias dan Akeno sedang mengintai si murid mesumnya

"Baiklah, apa yang ingin kalian tanyakan?"

Ucap Naruto yang kini terlihat rileks walaupun di depannya kini banyak iblis yang sedang menatap dirinya, itu tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan Great War dahulu

"Naruto-sensei itu apa?" Tanya Rias yang mulai bertanya

"Aku apa?, aku hanya seorang guru" jawab Naruto tenang tapi berusaha memancing iblis yang ada di ruangan ini

"Atau lebih tepatnya kau itu mahkluk apa sensei" sekarang Sona yang bertanya pada Naruto

Dirinya hanya diam dan hanya menatap Sona dalam-dalam tapi sehabis itu dia terlihat menghirup udara dalam-dalam

"Akan sangat meragukan jika aku menjawab bahwa aku ini hanyalah manusia biasa" ucap Naruto sambil kembali menyeruput tehnya kembali. "Aku yakin kalian sudah melihatnya bukan? Rias,Akeno?"

Kedua iblis itu hanya diam saja tak menyahut, muncul tiba-tiba dan juga menghilang secepat kilat bahkan bagi kekuatan dalam manusia itu sudah terlalu sangat over pengguna Sacred Gear bahkan tidak bisa melakukan hal itu

Mereka mengangguk sebagai jawaban buat sang guru. Naruto mengeluarkan cengirannya, "Ya itu bahkan tidak bisa dilakukan iblis manapun ia kan Gremory, Sitri" Ucapan Naruto itu membuat kedua heiress itu shock. Mereka kira sensei mereka tidak tau soal dunia supranatural

"Mustahil bagiku jika tidak mengerti hal supranatural"

Ucap Naruto seolah mengetahui apa yang difikirkan kedua heiresss itu, temperature menjadi sangat dingin bahkan beberapa es bermunculan di sekitar ruangan itu. "Aku adalah eksetensi yang di rahasiakan sampai sekarang, maaf jika aku tidak menyebutkan apa aku ini" ucapnya. Matanya yang semula biru lautan kini terganti dengan mata merah seram menyala

Iblis di sekitarnya benar-benar merasakan terror, itupun hanya karena aura yang dikeluarkan dari Naruto. Itu sebagai pernyataan bahwa sensei mereka adalah mahkluk hebat yang bahkan mou sekalipun akan susah untuk menandinginya

Merasakan ketakutan dari iblis-iblis di sekitarnya dia menyerap kembali aura yang ia keluarkan sedikit, matanya kembali menajdi biru. "Tenang, aku tidak ada niatan untuk menyakiti kalian aku hanya memamerkan sedikit kekuatan ku" ucap Naruto yang kembali normal

Rias dkk bernafas lega tapi tak berlangsung lama karena Naruto kembali mengeluarkan aura miliknya. "Jangan sekali-kali kalian untuk menceritakan ini pada teman kalian ataupun Yondai Mou kalau kalian tidak ingin ku sakiti" ucapnya dengan dingin

Rias meneguk ludahnya dengan kasar, ini jelas sudah melampaui ekspetasinya sebelumnya. Dia kira dia akan membuat obrolan ini menjadi nyaman tapi sepertinya Naruto atau senseinya itu jelas tidak begitu tertarik dengan pembicaraan ini

"Hanya waktu yang akan menjawab siapa aku ini di semua mata supranatural suatu saat nanti" ucapnya yang di setiap katanya mengandung tekanan yang begitu kuat

Sang guru itupun kembali ke mode normalnya, semua aura yang menyesakkan tiba-tiba hilang entah kemana, mata merahnya kembali menghilang dan tergantikan dengan warna mata aslinya yaitu biru sapphire

"Aku berharap kalian mebgerti apa yang ku maksud" ucapnya. Dirinya lekas bangun dari acara duduknya dan berjalan meninggalkan keempat iblis itu terbengong dengan wajah shock

Naruto menghela nafasnya, 'aku benci melakukan itu tadi tapi ini belum saatnya aku muncul kembali' batinnya sembari meninggalkan bangunan lama tersebut

Saat dia sedang berjalan dengan santai menuju kelasnya, ia melihat issei tengah menanyakan dengan wajah kebingungan

"Beneran men, aku ini punya pacar yang namanya Yumma A-MA-NO YUMMA, kalian bahkan bertemu dengannya kemarin sore"

"Maaf kami benar-benar tidak ingat jika kau mempunyai pacar issei, apakah kejombloan mu itu sudah membuatmu berhalusinasi?" ujar Matsuda dengan wajah kesalnya oada temannya, issei

"Sudahlah Matsuda, bukannya kita sekarang harus me-recover dia dari sakit jiwanya, ayo Matsuda! Kita seret Issei menuju tempat favoritnya!" ujar Motohama sembari menyeret Issei paksa ke tempat spesial dannnn itu adalah ruang ganti baju siswi perempuan

Ia menggeleng pelan, "Poor Issei" gumamnya pelan bahkan hampir tidak bisa di dengar oleh orang di sekitar, dirinya lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya ke kelas yang ia akan ajar

 **NEBSXxxxXxx**

"Jadi bagaimana dengan perkembangannya Natsume" tanya seseorang yang ternyata Gabriel. Saat ini dia dan juga anaknya sedang mengecheck keadaan dari malaikat jatuh yang sengaja di bawa pulang oleh suaminya

Natsume mengganguk, "Ummu dia baik-baik saja Kaa-sama hanya saja Tou-sama memukulnya sedikit keras hingga membuat pulihnya kesadarannya menjadi semakin lama

"Check terus keadaannya Natsume-chan, kaa-sama akan pergi ke dapur terlebih dahulu" ucapnya sambil berjalan menuju arah dapur meninggalkan Natsume sendiri dengan malaikat jatuh itu

Natsume kembali mengganguk, perlahan tangannya menyentuh kening milik malaikat jatuh yang sedang tidak sadarkan diri itu. Ia menutup matanya

Dengan sekejab ingatan-ingatan dari malaikat itu ter-transfer ke otak miliknya. Matanya kembali membuka, "Jadi, namamu Raynare huh"

Dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke kuping malaikat yang bernama Raynare itu. "Saat kau sadar nanti, aku ingin mendengar semua pengakuan darimu, Raynare-san" gumamnya pelan, dia mengelus rambut hitam milik Raynare itu

Walaupun sama-sama musuh, Natsume tetap tidak melakukan hal yang sekiranya bodoh untuk di lakukan, Usianya yang sudah ribuan tahun itu seperti sudah banyak merasakan pengalaman

"Usia mu baru saja menyentuh angka 18?, aku tidak menyangka bahwa kamu terlahir sebagai malaikat jatuh dengan perkawinan gagak hitam itu" ujarnya sakrastik, dia memiliki kenangan buruk dengan gagak hitam

Lets say, Natsume pernah diburu oleh hampir sekompi malaikat jatuh ribuan tahun yang lalu atau yang persis saat dia masihlah anak-anak dan dia dengan ajaibnya berhasil kabur dari gerombolan malaikat jatuh itu dannnnnnn dia harus merelakan dimarahi ibunya saat itu

'benar-benar mengerikan' batin Natsume saat bayangan ibunya yaitu Lilith memarahinya

"Sejujurnya aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiran ayah tapi aku percaya dia tidak akan mengecewakan kami" gumamnya. Dia lalu mematikan lampu ruangan itu dan menutup pintunya rapat-rapat

Back to Naruto yang kini sedang berjalan-jalan di lorong sekolahan, sebenarnya saat dia ingin mengajar saat itu Kepala sekolah sedang berkeliling sekolah dan mereka bertemu, dan menanyakan kenapa dia tetap mengajar

 **Flashback ON**

"Ohayou Kirei-san" sapa Naruto saat dia bertemu dengan kepala sekolah

"Ohayou Naruto-san, kenapa anda berangkat hari ini?" tanya Kirei sang kepala sekolah pada guru yang sejujurnya ia stalking di berbagai media tersebut. Alis Naruto terangkat, 'Jadi ini alasan yang diberikan Rias dan Sona untuk mengizinkan ku'

"Ehhh sebenarnya aku sudah sedikit baikan Kirei-san" ucap Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal

Kirei menggeleng kepalanya, "Sepertinya anda masihlah belum sehat, ku sarankan pulang Naruto-sensei. Udara benar-benar sangat dingin hari ini" ucapnya

"C-Cotto matte Kirei-san!"

 **Flashback OFF**

"Dan akhirnya aku tidak mengajar hari ini"

Ucapnya memasang wajah facepalm, dirinya lalu sampai di ruang GYM dimana dia selalu berlatih disini saat dia memiliki waktu luang. Dirinya lalu melepas kemejanya memperlihatkan kaos polos putih miliknya

"Jika aku ketahuan Gabriel maupun Lilith kalau aku tidak mengajar tanpa alasan yang jelas dia pasti akan menghukumku, lebih baik aku berada disini sembari melakukan rutinitas ku minggu lalu yang belum ku lakukan"

Cetakan-cetakan ototnya benar-benar bisa dilihat dengan mata telanjang, Naruto memegangi kepalanya sebagai permulaan pemanasannya, dia melakukannya hingga semua tubuhnya benar-benar sudah panas

Ia mulai berlari mengelilingi GYM itu sebanyak 10 kali, setelah itu ia melakukan push up dan sit up sebanyak 100 kali

Tanpa dia sadari, portal teleport terbuka di GYM itu memunculkan seseorang bertubuh loli dengan dada yang diatas D cup pastinya. "Yooosssh aku sekarang bisa bertemu dengan Sona-tan! aku akan membuat suprise ya-!"

Perempuan itu berhenti berbicara saat dia melihat Naruto sedang melakukan pemanasan, matanya terpukau dengan tubuhnya yang atletis, 'Wow, aku bertaruhy bahwa Sirzech maupun iblis lain tidak mempunyai tubuh se-atletis seperti itu' batinnya

Dia terus melihat Naruto secara sembunyi-sembunyi terkadang dia senyam senyum sendiri membayangkan hal aneh tentang pemuda yang baru saja ia temui

Sedangkan Naruto yang sebenarnya sudah mengetahui kedatangan iblis itub dari awal hanya bersikap seolah ia tidak tau tapi dia heran kenapa iblis itu hanya melihat dirinya saja tanpa niatan kabur ataupun menyerangya, tidak, itu tidak akan mungkin terjadi karena ia benar-benar sudah menekan kekuatannya hingga tidak ada seorangpun yang menyadarinya

Dia menengok kearah kanannya dengan sengaja dimana perempuan iblis itu memantaunya secara sembunti-bunyi. Mata mnereka bertemu walaupun sebenarnya Naruto menengoknya dengan sengaja karena merasa terganggu

"Ehm, apa yang kau lakukan disitu nona?"

Ucap Naruto secara formal, dia tau semua tentang iblis yang menguntitnya dari tadi itu. Sedangkan gadis iblis itu hanya menutupi wajahnya yang memerah karena ketahuan oleh orang yang ia untit

"N-Namaku Serafall Shitori" ujarnya memperkenalkan dirinya dengan gugup

"Oooh Shitori-san? Apakah kau kakaknya Sona?"

"Ha'i!"

Uap Serafall dengan keras, perasaannya kali ini benar-benar campur aduk. Ada rasa malu tapi juga ada rasa bersemangta saat pemuda itu mengatakan nama adiknya yang teramat imut itu

"Hoo, perkenalkan nama saya Namikaze Naruto, saya guru disini"

Pipi Serafall semakin memerah, 'Ku kira dia murid disini' batin Serafall, jujur ia benar-benar terkecoh dengan penampilan Naruto. Jujur, Naruto lebih terlihat seperti murid sekolahan ketimbang menjadi guru

"Jadi, apa yang bisa aku bantu nona Shitori"

Serafall menggeleng, "T-tidak ada h-ha-hanya saja apakah kamu tau dimana adikku berada?" tanya Serafall berusaha mengalihkan topik, 'Demi mou! Dia sangat seksi' batinnya, dia berusaha menahan nafsu iblisnya itu agar tidak mengendalikannya

"Aku bertemu dengannya di bangunan sekolah dekat sekolah tadi pagi, tapi sekarang aku tidak tau dia sekarang ada dimana. Mungkin dia ada di ruangan OSIS sekarang" ucapnya memberi tau Serafall dimana Sona berada

"A-Arigatou" Dengan itu Serafall pergi meninggalkan Naruto dengan senyum malu di wajahnya. Sementara Naruto hanya memandang Serafall yang menjauh sampai tidak terlihat di pandangannya, "Ku rasa Sona akan terkena masalah akibat kakaknya sendiri" gumamnya, dia lalu melanjtkan acara olahraga sendiriannya itu

NBSXXXX...

"So-tan!" seru Serafall yang melompat menuju adiknya, kini Serafall berada di ruang OSIS dengan Sona serta para peeragenya yang sedang melindungi king mereka dawri terjangan sang kakak yang terkenal sangat overprotektif pada sang adik

Sona hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saja, kenapa kakaknya datang saat dia sedang sibuk-sibuknya sih, jika dia mau dia bisa saja mengunjungi kakaknya dengan senang hati di Underworld. Tapi bagaimana lagi itu salahnya sendiri yang tidak mengunjungi Underworld beberapa bulan ini jadi tak heran jika sang kakak sampai meninggalkan tugas dan mengunjungi dirinya

"Sera-Nee-sama apa kau harus meninggalkan pekerjaan mu hanya untuk menjenguk ku" ucap Sona berusaha untuk merayu kakaknya untuk pulang dannnn seperti yang dipikiran Sona itu tidak berhasil membuat kakaknya pulang

"Mou So-tan, aku baru saja datang kesini dan kau ingin mengusirku, So-tan jahat" perempatan di dahi Sona muncul saat mendengar kakaknya berkata itu. 'kenapa aku mempunyai kakak seperti dia' batinnya

Sedangkan peerage Sona hanya memandang kasihan king mereka yang sepertinya depresi dengan tingkah sang kakak

"Nee nee So-tan aku tadi bertemu dengan guru yang sangat tampan" ujar Serafall, fikirannya tertuju pada guru yang ia temui tadi pagi

"Siapa" tanya malas Sona, bahkan itu terdengar bukan layaknya ia mempertanyakannya

"Namanya Namikaze Naruto!"

Mata Sona membesar saat mendengar nama yang disebutkan kakaknya, apakah tadi kakaknya berteemu dengan senseinya, sensei yang ia dan Rias takuti. Demi mou kenapa itu bisa terjadi! Apakah mereka melakukan pertempuran di sekolah!?

"Nee-sama, apakah ada sesuatu yang aneh dari Naruto-sensei?" tanya Sona

"Hemm tak ada, dia hanya sangat tampan bagiku" ucapnya sambil tertawa sendiri

Sona menghela nafasnya, untungnya senseinya itu pintar menyembunyikan kekuatannya itu, jik atidak dia bisa memancing iblis lain datang kesini

'Aku tidak mau membuat urusan dengan Naruto-sensei, dia bukanlah sesuatu mahkluk yang bisa dipermainkan begitu saja' pikirnya diam tak peduli dengan kakaknya yang memanggil namanya

NBSXXXXXX

 **Vatican City**

Di ruangan begitu indah, terlihat 5 biarawati yang sedang menghadap kearah petinggi Vatican saat ini, "Kalian siap untuk kembali membuka gereja dan membunuh para iblis yang ada di Kuoh?" tanya petinggi mereka

Sejujurnya untuk urusan membasmi iblis bukanlah urusan biarawati tapi urusan Exorcist tapi karena para exorcist di Vatican sedang kosong mau tak mau mereka menugaskan biarawati yang berpangalam untuk membasmi para iblis

"Kami siap yang mulia"

"Bagus karena ini akan menjadi misi yang rumit bagi kalian"

...

END

...

Yoo berdebu disini tapi tak apa, kali ini yang buat chapter ini bukanlah Neon tapi RayNaruKushi jadi emmm jika ada typo salahkan saya bukan dia yahh

Untuk chapter kali ini tidak ada fight scene karena jujur saya masih mempelajari fic buatan Neon-BlueSapphire ini jadi maafkan aku tapi nggak ada unsur fight di chapter ini. Mungkin ada di Chapter depan

Untuk Naruto sendiri ini listnya

-Gabriel (Alpha)

-Lilith

-Cathy (Dia punya Father Complex hehe)

-Sona

-Serafall

-Grayfia

-?

-?  
KOK HAREM? KAN NARUTO MALAIKAT?

Ia dia malaikat tapi dia di beri akal sehat dan nafsu oleh Kami-sama jadi emm well itu sudah jelas bukan

See you on next chapter bye bye muacch


End file.
